L'humanité de la fourmi joueuse de piano
by Dalonijack
Summary: Une fourmi-chimère ce distinguait des autres. Par quoi? Par son humanité. De toute la colonie, il était le seul à ressentir ce sentiment que les autres fourmis ne voulaient pas. Mais en protégeant la Reine, il tua son premier humain et appris le Nen afin de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Cependant un jeune hunter se promets de le retrouver et de se venger de lui. OC x Fem Neferpitou
1. Prologue: Le premier super-soldat

**Bonjour première Fanfiction de Hunter X Hunter. Je ne possède pas Hunter X Hunter ainsi que les personnages créent par Yoshiro Togashi. Cette histoire retracent l'arc des Kimera Ants avec un déroulement différent avec l'inclusion de nouveaux personnages que j'ai crées. Profiter bien de la lecture de ce prologue résumant le commencement de l'histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre Prologue: le premier super-soldat

Les animaux peuples le monde entier et vivent en harmonie avec les humains ou se montre hostile envers eux. Qu'ils soient petits ou grands, carnivores, omnivores, herbivores, piscivores ou insectivores ou encore pleins d'autres. Au cours des années beaucoup d'espèces animales ont évoluées, du petit moucheron au puissant lion. Mais parmi les animaux qui ont évolués, une seule espèce avait acquis une évolution pouvant rivaliser avec celle des humains.

Cette espèce était minuscule autrefois jusqu'à évoluer pour acquérir une taille quasiment identiques aux humains, c'est une espèce très hiérarchisé d'insecte qui vivent en groupe dans des nids en hauteur de la façon des termites. Ces créatures furent appelées '' _les Fourmis-chimères_ ''.

Chaque colonie est fondée par une reine extrêmement fragiles et n'ayant aucune force qui créer des soldats, dont la seule vocation est de lui ramener de la nourriture pour que ces nouveaux rejetons soient de plus en fort. Mais avec les appareils reproducteurs et les systèmes digestifs évoluées des reines Fourmis-chimères, elles peuvent créer des progénitures toutes aussi puissantes les uns que les autres fait à partir de mélange de proies qu'elles ont digérées.

Dans une communauté on comprends, les membres de la garde rapprochées, les chefs de division, les chefs de troupes et les soldats. Elles sont presque toutes munies d'attributs naturels, que ne possèdent toutefois pas les rois Fourmis-chimères ainsi que les gardes rapprochées comme des doigts munis de deux griffes, de tache ovale sur le front ou de dispositif visant à empoisonner. En plus de ça, leurs évolution vers une forme plus humaine les à amenés à s'approprier des attributs culturels tels que les habits et les bijoux. Mais leurs proies favoris reste l'humain, notamment leurs cerveaux, surtout si l'être humain possèdent et sait manipuler le Nen qui est une techniques permettant de manipuler l'aura qui est une énergie présente dans le corps des humains et est entièrement inconnue pour les Fourmis-chimères.

Dans une région appelées Neo Green Life, une reine et sa colonie entière ont dépeupler cette région afin de donner naissance à une horde de fourmis très puissante. Un jour, la reine créa le tout premier super-soldat de sa colonie créer à partir de proies digérer. On sait que les Fourmis-chimères peuvent garder plus ou moins des souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies selon les individus, de la mémoires des créatures consommées par la reine avant leurs naissance ainsi ceux qui ont été conçus en partie à partir d'humains savent parler. Chez certains, c'est l'ancienne vie humaine qui semble prédominer, chez d'autres c'est l'ancienne vie animale, ce qui ne les empêche pas de parler normalement.

Le super-soldat était un de ceux qui se souvenait parfaitement de leurs anciennes vie en tant qu'humain ou animal. Il était maintenant au service de la reine en tant que commandant mais il ne savait pas que quelque chose d'incroyable allait bientôt changer sa vie quand le roi et sa gardes viendront aux monde.

 **A/N : Voilà que ce prologue est terminé. Merci à tous ceux qui on lut ou qui sont en train de lire ce prologue. N'hésitez pas à partagez votre avis sur ce prologue et rendez-vous à la prochaine mise à jours. Bye !**


	2. Il s'appelle Kayden

**Bienvenu pour ce premier chapitre de l'humanité de la fourmi joueuse de piano. Ce chapitre servira surtout à vous présenter le personnage principal et sa relation avec son entourage. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Il s'appelle Kayden

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Une nuit dans une carrière creuser dans la roche au bord de la mer, ce terrait une créature en train de donner naissance à plusieurs de ces progénitures. Cette créature était la reine des fourmis-chimères qui avait tellement faim et attendait ces soldats pour qu'elle puisse se régaler avec les proies qu'ils rapportaient. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de ces œufs, l'un d'eux commençait déjà à bouger. Elle s'arrêta et observa l'œuf en train d'éclore. Quand l'œuf finit enfin par éclore, il en sort une fourmi-chimère qui était mi-humaine, mi-chauves souris et mi-panthère noire. Il avait des jambes de panthère noir, un torse,une tête et des bras humaines,ces oreilles était celle des chauves souris et avait des ailes de chauves souris de couleur blanches dans son dos. Il possédait sur son crâne des cheveux noirs assez courts et frisés, Ses doigts étaient munie de petite griffe, ses yeux était d'un jaune dorée, et dans sa bouche se cachait deux canine de chauves-souris lui permettant de boire le sang de ses victimes._

 _Il tomba de son œuf et se releva afin de s'agenouiller devant la reine._

 _'' Ma reine, je suis maintenant à votre service, j'attends vos ordres.'' déclara-t-il par la pensée_

 _'' Comment ? Tu sais parler ?'' demanda la reine par la pensée_

 _'' Oui je suis de gêne humain alors je sais parler comme eux'' répondit-t-il_

 _'' Très bien, alors je te nomme chef de toute mes escadrons, allez me chercher d'autres proie tout aussi appétissant les uns que les autres'' ordonna sa majesté_

 _'' A vos ordres majesté'' répondit-il en partant avec une escadron de fourmi-chimère de rang inférieur_

 _Pendant qu'ils s'envolèrent une voix ce fit entendre en écho_

 _'' Réveille-toi imbécile !'' ordonna la voix_

 _Fin flash-back_

La fourmi-chimère se réveilla révélant que tout sa n'était qu'un de ses souvenirs. Cette fois il portait des vêtements sur lui, une veste noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous et un pantalon noir. À chacune de ses mains, il avait quatre bagues au doigts avec chacune une pierre précieuse différente dessus. Sur sa main gauche, il avait une bague en saphir, une autre avec un rubis, une avec un onyx et la dernière avec un alexandrite. Sur sa main droite, c'était une bague avec une émeraude, une autre en ambre, une avec un diamant et la dernière avec une pépite d'or . Pendant tous ce temps, il était en train de dormir alors que tous les autres étaient partit chasser des proies. En se réveillant il tourna la tête pour faire face à celui qui l'avait réveiller toujours coucher sur sa pierre. C'était une fourmi-chimère semblable à un humain avec des ailes d'oiseau, un corps d'insecte et des oreilles pointues. Il avait des cheveux noir relevés sur le sommet de sa tête en une sorte de boucle en forme de spirale et également trois tâche noirs sur le fronts.

'' Ah ce n'est que toi'' dit le super-soldat encore endormie

'' Arrête de dormir et viens ! La reine a demander à tous les commandants de se rassembler'' ordonna l'autre fourmi d'un ton sévère et en s'éloignant de lui pour rejoindre son poste

'' C'est bon j'arrive, attends'' supplia le super-soldat en se levant et en s'étirant.

'' Que tout les commandants se rassemble !'' entendit le super-soldat par télépathie provenant de la reine.

Tout en suivant l'autre commandant, il s'arrêta pour tourner la tête vers sa droite pour voir les soldats de rang inférieur rapporter d'autre proie humain.

'' Pff, franchement on voit que des humains ici'' dit-il ennuyer

Il se rendit dans la salle du trône de la reine et tous les autres commandants étaient présent. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant la reine avec les yeux fermées et la conversation entre eux se déroulait que par télépathie car la reine ne savait que parler par télépathie

'' A partir de maintenant, je vais me préparer à donner naissance à votre futur roi, il me faudra cinquante repas par jour, vous ne m'apporterez que des êtres humains.'' ordonna la reine

'' Entendu !'' répondirent tous les commandants en s'inclinant

'' Votre altesse ? Puis-je vous adressez une requête ?'' demanda une fourmi-chimère ressemblant à une tortue

'' Eh bien, je t'écoute'' répondit la reine

'' Les humains sont comme nous, ils ont des soldats qui possèdent des armes qui se servent pour ce protéger, cela représente une menace pour nous, nous devrions renforcer le château par tous les moyens possible, il se pourrait qu'ils viennent nous attaquer et nous ne sommes pas assez protéger pour nous défendre efficacement. Nous avons déjà plusieurs façon d'assurer notre défense, mais sa ne semble pas assez, qu'en pensez-vous ? '' demanda la fourmi-tortue

'' Je te laisse te charger de cette tâche, fait pour le mieux, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que je puisse assurer ma descendance'' répondit la reine

'' Hmm entendu !'' affirma la tortue

'' _Des armes ?''_ se demanda le super-soldat en prenant intérêt à se problème

'' Ah j'aurai une dernière question, les humains ont des noms, j'aimerai savoir si vous permettez qu'on est des noms nous aussi ?'' demanda la tortue

'' Des noms ? De quoi s'agit-il ?'' demanda la reine curieuse

'' Il s'agit d'une sorte de code, cela nous permet de nous différencier des uns des autres et de précisez à qui ont s'adressent.'' expliqua la tortue

'' C'est d'accord. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients'' répondit la reine à la préposition

'' Nous vous remercions pour votre générosité votre altesse'' remercia la tortue tout en s'inclinant avec les autres commandants et tous se retirèrent mais le super-soldat fut retenu par la reine de rester encore

'' Je les trouve très étrange, Ils veulent ce différencier les uns des autres en s'attribuant des noms. Ils rivalisent tous entre eux pour faire pérenniser notre espèce, mais ils persistent à cultiver leur originalité'' déclara la reine un peu surprise

'' Sans doute, votre altesse, sa vient peut-être parce qu'on a tous du sang humain de nos veines.'' proposa le super-soldat en se tournant vers son altesse

'' J'aimerai que tu me suives s'il te plaît ?'' demanda la reine en se levant de son trône

'' À vos ordres !'' répondit le super-soldat en s'inclinant

Il suivit la reine dans un grand couloir jusqu'à leur destination. Le super-soldat remarqua que la reine était en train de penser à quelque chose qui la tracassait

'' Il faut croire que moi aussi je suis étrange puisque je trouve cela intéressant, même si ce n'est sûrement qu'en faible quantité, je dois avoir aussi du sang humain qui coule dans mes veines.'' déclara-t-elle

Elle s'arrêta de marcher faisant arrêter le super-soldat. Elle regarda la paume de sa main qui était toujours intact.

'' Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un agréable pressentiment, je peux voir ton avenir aussi clairement que je vois mon passé. Oh mon roi, bientôt tu domineras le monde entier. Tu seras redouté de tous, et personnes n'égaleras jamais ta puissante, je promets de faire de toi, le plus grand roi de tous les temps'' dit la reine en caressant son ventre

'' Oui votre altesse, il deviendra un bon roi, j'en suis certain'' répondit le super-soldat en s'inclinant tout en souriant

'' (rire)'' répondit la reine en lançant un petit rire

Ils se remirent à marcher et arrivèrent dans une pièce avec au centre un grand étang et attaché aux plafond était trois œufs de la reine. Le super-soldat était impressionné et ce demandait quelle genre de soldat vont sortir de ces œufs

'' Des noms. Je dois dire que l'idée me plaît. Vous trois qui serait la garde rapproché du roi. Je me chargerai moi-même de choisir vos noms.'' déclara-t-elle aux trois œufs attaché au plafond.

Elle se tourna vers le super-soldat qui était à genoux en attendant sa requête

'' D'ailleurs, j'ai même réfléchie à ton nom'' déclara-t-elle. Le super-soldat fut très surpris par sa déclaration

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda-t-il en levant la tête, la regardant fixement

'' Tu es un bon soldat pour moi, et tu feras sûrement des miracles quand mon roi sera née, alors je veille à se que tu sois reconnus pour ta loyauté envers moi et mon roi. Je viens d'y réfléchir et je viens de te trouver un nom qui pourrait t'aller à merveille. Kayden'' proposa la reine

'' Kayden ? Je trouve sa jolie et sa me correspond bien votre altesse'' répondit Kayden en rougissant

'' Tu as de la chance que je te donne moi même ton nom, allez va rejoindre ton poste et exécute les ordres que j'ai imposé à toi et aux autres'' ordonna la reine

'' Oui votre altesse'' répondit Kayden en se levant et sortit de la pièce laissant la reine seule.

Tout en marchant dans le grand couloir, il se demandait qu'est qu'il lui a pris à la reine de réfléchir à son propre nom. Malgré que sa priorité était surtout sa descendance, elle doit tenir assez à ses sujets. Par contre, il était surpris que se soit lui, parce que elle aurait bien pu convoquer un autre commandant alors qu'en plus elle devait savoir que Kayden ne remplissait presque jamais ces tâches jusqu'à être traitée d'incapable par les autres.

'' _Mais pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?_ '' se demanda-t-il en tenant son menton de manière réfléchi

Alors qu'il atteignait la fin du couloir, il entendit la voix des autres commandants et décida de les rejoindre pour mettre un point sur la situation avec eux. En arrivant, il appris qu'ils étaient en train de faire un point sur les villages qui pouvaient rester à NGL.

'' Vous savez que notre unité de reconnaissance est partit ce matin même ? Et d'après leurs rapport, il y aurait un village humain au sud-ouest dans le secteur MA18, qui pourrait être intéressant pour nous. Il comporterait douze maisons, et on estime qu'ils s'y trouveraient entre vingt et soixante personnes.'' annonça la fourmi ressemblant à un pingouin

'' Ouah ! Sa ma l'air pas mal du tout dis donc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait encore des villages de cette taille'' dit celui qui ressemblait à un guépard

'' C'est vrai, moi aussi j'étais persuadée qu'on avait déjà décimer toute la région.'' déclara celle ressemblant à un scorpion

'' Eh bien non, vous voyez il reste de quoi faire, donc je vais rajouter ce village à notre liste du jour. Koruto ? Tu veux bien t'en charger ?'' demanda le pingouin en se tournant la tête vers le commandant avec les ailes d'oiseaux

'' Entendu'' répondit Koruto avec un hochement de la tête

'' Comment ça Pegui ? Tu me propose pas à moi ?'' demanda le guépard de façon ennuyer au pingouin

'' Djido, si je ne te demande pas de t'en occuper, c'est que ta mission reste inchangé, tu es chargé du secteur nord-ouest. Et c'est la même chose pour toi Zazan.'' prévenu Pegui en se tournant vers la femme-scorpion

'' Je sais à quelle secteur on est assignée, mais il ne reste plus aucun village important au nord-ouest ?'' avertit Zazan

'' Ben dis-donc vous vous êtes trouvé de sacré nom.'' blagua Kayden en marchant vers eux

'' Tiens l'incapable de service se moque de nos noms, et toi quelle est le tiens ? T'en a au moins trouver un ?'' demanda Zazan avec un sourire en coin

'' Kayden'' répondit Kayden avec un sourire

'' Kayden?(rire) drôle de nom que tu t'es trouver.'' se moqua Djido

'' Eh ! Est un peu de respect, la reine ma proposer ce nom exprès pour moi'' avertit Kayden rouge de colère

'' Voyons comment la reine pourrait donner un nom à un incapable comme toi ?'' demanda le crocodile avec un sourire en coin

'' Ferme là un peu'' avertit Kayden en fronçant les sourcils

'' Bon ! Kayden, j'espère que tu seras pour une fois à la hauteur de la mission ?'' demanda Pegui en fermant son livre en main

'' Pourquoi ? Il reste des humains ?'' demanda Kayden

'' Oui il y a un dernier village qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe alors je te demanderai de fouiller la région, après tout, tu es assigné à aucune région alors c'est la meilleur chose que tu puisse faire'' expliqua Pegui

'' Et si je trouve des humains, je fais quoi ?'' demanda Kayden

'' Question idiote, tu les captures pour la reine bien sûr'' répondit Koruto énervé par sa question idiote

'' Mais il se pourrait peut être que je tombe que sur les moins robustes, alors je ne pourrai en rapporter aucun'' avertit Kayden en levant les bras

'' De toute façon, même si il reste des humains ils ne doivent plus être tout jeune et les vieux sa va à deux à l'heure. Alors que moi j'adore leur courir après pour les attraper, c'est ça qu'est bon !'' sauta de joie Djido en faisant semblant de courir à fonds

'' Djido arrête ! La chasse n'est pas un jeu tu m'entends ? C'est une mission qu'on assure pour notre reine, nous devons capturer le nombre d'humain quelle demande, c'est un impératif avec lequel on ne plaisante pas'' rappela Koruto de façon sérieux

'' Je sais Koruto ne t'affole pas, je fais mon travail très proprement. Tu confirme Zazan ?'' demanda Djido en souriant

'' Tout ce que j'ai à confirmer c'est que je remplis mes quottas, et que nos méthodes ne te regarde pas du tout Koruto donc essaie de te détendre. Djido peut chasser comme bon lui semble et moi c'est pareil. C'est tellement amusant de chasser les humains, je vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait

'' Non mais tu t'écoute parler ?'' demanda Koruto frustrée

'' Bon allez maintenant que tout est décider, mettons-nous en route Zazan ! Et je te le répète Koruto ne sois pas si stricte, tu rempliras bien mieux ta tâche si tu te détends un peu c'est moi qui te le dis'' conseilla Djido en s'éloignant accompagné de Zazan pour aller remplir leurs mission

'' Ils n'en font vraiment qu'à leurs tête, c'est infligeant, ils sont un piètre exemple pour leurs soldats'' se plaignit Koruto de façon ennuyer

'' Ce système de nom que nous avons mis en place, sa avait pour but de faciliter l'organisation de notre armée, mais sa pourrait devenir un vrai problème si sa renforce leurs individualité'' expliqua Pegui

'' Oui c'est aussi ce que je pense. Tout cela affecte le comportement de notre armée, il va falloir y remédier.'' affirma Koruto

'' Oui, il va falloir renforcer la discipline, c'est la seule solution, enfin quand je vois que Méléoron et Yunju n'ont même pas fait l'effort de venir à la réunion des commandants, je commence à me dire que c'est peine perdu'' déclara Pegui de déception

'' Méléoron ! Montre-toi s'il te plaît ?'' demanda Koruto en criant à haute voix dans la grotte

Soudain une fourmi-chimère ressemblant à un caméléon ayant des cheveux et une barbichette en cercle blonde ainsi que de grand yeux vert portant un sweat à capuche verdâtre apparut au plafond sur une stalactite et descendit de son perchoir se dirigeant vers les commandants

'' Tu sais ? Tu devrais pas t'adresser à moi de cette façon Koruto, après tout ce n'est pas ma faute si Yunju n'est pas présent'' annonça Méléoron en marchant vers Pegui et Koruto

'' Tu t'es cacher parce que ta cru qu'on rejetterai la faute sur toi ? Je te rappelle que tu es le commandant d'une division, tu l'a peut être oublié'' rappela Pegui avec un sourcils levé

'' Tu compte nous dire où se trouve Yunju ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là hein ?'' demanda Koruto frustrée

'' Voilà, je savais bien que vous alliez vous mettre en colère, c'est pour ça que j'ai préférée me cacher, à chaque fois c'est la même rengaine, tout est toujours de ma faute'' se plaignit Méléoron

'' Oui parce que si tu le couvres, t'es aussi coupable que lui, tu continu-'' dit Koruto avant de se faire interrompre par Méléoron

'' C'est bon je vais répondre, je n'avais aucune intention de le couvrir alors ne me mettez pas dans le même bateau. La vérité c'est qu'il est partit chasser les humains de sont plein gré'' répondit Méléoron en fermant les yeux d'ennui

'' Comment ça ? Partit dans quelle secteur ? Il est partit s'occuper du village que nous avons découvert ?'' demanda Koruto

'' Non c'est pas là qu'il est. Tu te souviens des humains qui nous ont attaqué la dernière fois ? Figurez-vous qu'il se servait d'armes à feu. Yunju à dit qu'il allait les transformer en animal domestique tous autant qu'ils étaient.'' répondit Méléoron

'' Faut dire que c'est une bonne chose'' dit une voix féminin inconnue

Tous les commandants se retournèrent pour voir deux silhouettes entrer dans la grotte. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux de voir qui se tenaient derrière eux

Une était une fourmi-chimère de forme humaine mais croisée avec un glaucus atlanticus. Elle avait une longue chevelure de couleur bleu saphir, des yeux bleus azur. Sa peau était de couleur gris clair. Sur les deux côtés de sa tête, elle avait cinq cerata (appendice) de taille petit,grand et petit dans l'ordre croissant, le troisième cerata est le plus grand. Elle en avait aussi sur ses épaules organiser de la même façon mais qui était de taille plus grande. Elle en avait aussi sur ses hanches de même taille. Elle avait aussi une longue queue de la même couleur que sa peaux ayant deux paires de cerata au bout de sa queue et avait deux trait de couleur bleue saphir espacé tracée le long de sa queue. Toutes ces ceratas étaient de couleur gris clair au niveau de la branche alors que le sommet est de couleur bleu saphir. Elle avait une marque bleu saphir au niveaux de sa poitrine ressemblant à des ailes de diables. Ces bras étaient des bras d'insectes et était de couleur bleue saphir rendant un effet comme si elle portait des latex, et c'était pareil pour les jambes. En vêtement elle portait juste un bikini bleu foncée.

La dernière était une fourmi-chimère mi-chouette et mi-humaine. Il avait une chevelure blond assez long cachant son œil droit. Il avait un torse humain assez musclé et autour du cou,du nombril et du thorax, il avait des plumes blanches toutes douces. Il portait un blouson sans manches ouvert de couleur blanches. Sa peaux était beige et avait des yeux de couleur marron. Il avait des bras humains et ces jambes était celle d'insectes de couleur marron et qui avait la forme de serre d'oiseau. Sur son dos il avait de longues ailes blanches majestueuses.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la grotte avec un sourire narquois.

'' C'EST VOUS ? NON MAIS VOUS ETIEZ OÙ VOUS DEUX ? SA FAIT QUATRE JOURS QU'ON A PAS EU DE NOUVELLE DE VOUS ICI, VOUS AVIEZ DÉCIDER DE QUITTER LA REINE OU QUOI ?'' hurla Koruto en colère en marchant vers eux

'' Non. On est juste partit fouillé les au-delà de la région, juste pour trouver un autre terrain de chasse c'est tout.'' corrigea la glaucus atlanticus

'' Ouais, imagine que la région ne dispose plus du tout de proie, et bien on risque de mourir de fin et ainsi la reine mourra et le roi avec'' blablata la chouette

Koruto pâlit par l'explication de la chouette et s'excusa directement à eux embarrassé

Kayden était souriant en voyant qu'ils étaient enfin revenu. Contrairement aux apparence, lui et eux sont très proches. Pour deux raisons, la première est que c'est Kayden qui leurs souhaita la bienvenu dès leurs naissances, et la dernière et que Kayden reconnut tout de suite dans leurs trait une ressemblance avec des vielles connaissance de quand il était humain...Son frère et sa sœur.

Kayden courut tout de suite faire une accolade à son frère et à sa sœur.

'' Content de vous revoir enfin, je me suis assez ennuyer sans vous'' se plaignit Kayden avec un grand sourire

'' On est partit que très peu de temps pour le bien de la reine, mon frère'' dit la chouette

'' Oh tu peux m'appeler par mon nom maintenant'' conseilla Kayden en souriant

'' Un nom ? C'est quoi ?'' demanda la glaucus atlanticus

'' Un nom de code qui permet de nous différencier les uns des autres pour savoir à qui on s'adresse précisément'' expliqua Kayden

'' Et quelle est le tiens ?'' demanda la chouette en frottant son menton

'' Kayden'' répondit-il

'' Sa ma l'air amusant, tu pourras nous en donner un à nous aussi ?'' demanda la glaucus atlanticus avec les yeux qui pétillait

'' Oui bien sûr tout le monde à des noms ici après tout'' répondit Kayden en pointant du doigt tout les commandants

Koruto se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous le monde

'' Pardon d'interrompre, mais qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par c'est une bonne chose ?'' demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la glaucus atlanticus

'' Si les humains avec des armes à feu nous aurait attaquer, notre défense ne serait pas suffisant et la reine serait en danger n'est ce pas ?'' demanda la glaucus atlanticus

'' Oui bien sûr, vous avez écouté la réunion de toute à l'heure c'est sa, c'est pour sa que vous êtes au courant non ?'' demanda Koruto un peu perplexe

'' Oui en quelque sorte. Bref pour continuer c'est que si on extermine ceux qui risque de nous poser problème c'est quand même une bonne chose'' expliqua la glaucus atlanticus

'' Oui mais au lieux de les tuer, offrons-les à la reine plutôt, Yunju va faire que de les tuer alors il a intérêt à en laisser certains vivant pour la reine, sinon il va me le payer chers'' grogna Koruto en partant chasser

Tous les commandants finissent par partir remplir leurs tâches. Ils restait plus que Méléoron,Pegui, ainsi que Kayden et son frère et sa sœur.

'' Dis Kayden sa te dis qu'on te parle de quelque chose deux minutes ?'' demanda la chouette en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Kayden

'' Oui bien sûr, mais je dois partir chasser.'' répondit Kayden de déception

'' Oh sa va prendre que deux minutes ?'' demanda la chouette en le suppliant

'' Bon d'accord deux minutes pas plus'' répondit Kayden avec un petit rire

'' Et la chasse t'en fais quoi ?'' demanda Méléoron inquiet

'' Sa peut attendre un peu, pour l'instant je suis occuper, en tous cas bonne chance Méléoron'' souhaita Kayden avec un coup de pouce

'' Merci, au moins t'es le seul à me faire confiance en temps que commandant, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis devenu ton amis. Allez à plus !'' remercia-t-il en se rendant invisible

'' Allez on y va ?'' demanda Kayden à son frère et à sa sœur

'' Oui'' répondirent-ils

Ils marchèrent dans un grand couloir et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grosse pierre posée sur le mur. Kayden poussa la roche et derrière se trouvait une porte en bois

Kayden l'ouvrit et une grande pièce digne de la coutume des humains fut révéler. Elle ressemblait rien à une pièce moisi avec la structure de la fourmilière mais on aurait dit que c'était une pièce de château.

Il y avait un carrelage blanc pur et les murs étaient en papier peint vert émeraude et le plafond était fait avec des planches en bois peint en blanc. Kayden avait même creuser un trou dans le mur à l'extérieur pour faire une fenêtre. Dans la pièce, il y avait même des meubles, parmi eux, il y avait un canapé en cuir noir recouvert par une couverture pour qu'il soit plus confortable avec dessus plusieurs petit coussin. Contre le mur il y avait des étagères à tiroir pour ranger des choses et certains avait dessus des vases avec des fleurs pour décorer la pièce et d'autres avait des lampes où on devait seulement allumer une bougie pour éclairer. Il y avait un fauteuil en cuir noir dans la pièce à côté du canapé et à leurs pieds se trouvait une petite table blanche.

Dans un autre coin du mur, il y avait un bureau avec une lampe de chevets dessus, de nombreux livres ainsi qu'une plume dans un pot d'encre. Ensuite non loin il y avait une machine à impressions branché par une prise fixé au mur alimenté par un petit panneaux de contrôle. Et enfin au beau milieu de la pièce sur une plate-forme avec une seule marche d'escalier, il y avait un grand piano ainsi qu'un petit tabouret placer du coté des touches du piano. Ensuite juste à côté se trouvait un lit pour deux.

Kayden s'était procurer tous ces objets à lui tout seul. Soit en pillant les villages que ces congénères ont déjà décimés. Il en profitait le temps voulut pour aller jeter un coup d'œil quand personne n'était présent dans le village ou quand il restait des personnes dedans puis volait tous ce qui pouvait aménager sa pièce. En faisant sa il veillait bien sûr à ce que personne ne le prennent en filature pendant la nuit. Ou bien il enfilait un costume pouvant cacher son apparence. Alors il portait un long manteau pour pouvoir cacher ses jambes de panthère et fixait ses ailes sur son dos afin que personnes ne les voient et en se qui concerne ces oreilles, il les cachait avec un chapeaux. Avec ce costume, il faisait la tourner des magasins et achetait tous se qu'il désirait pour aménager sa pièce. Pour avoir les moyens de tout acheter, il volait les banques en douce en petite quantité, par exemple par banque il volait plus de cinq milles yens et parfois un seul lingots d'or lui valant plus de dix milles yens. Ils avaient besoin de personnes pour ramener ses objets à la fourmilière, à l'exception d'une seule fois avec son frère pour porter le piano.

Alors que tous les trois entrèrent dans la pièce, Kayden s'assit sur le fauteuil alors que son frère et sa sœur s'assirent sur le canapé.

'' Alors de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?'' demanda-t-il avec impatience

'' Eh bien, pendant notre absence ont à acquis quelque chose d'incroyable ?'' répondit la chouette

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Kayden surpris

'' On a un jour affronter des proies ayant des pouvoir qui venait d'une énergie puissante. Ils étaient trop fort pour nous alors on s'est enfuit et plus tard quelque chose d'incroyable nous est arriver !'' expliqua la glaucus atlanticus

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Kayden

Les deux se levèrent soudain et se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Ils se concentrèrent un peu et soudain une lumière blanc apparut autour de leurs corps faisant sursauter Kayden et se cacha derrière son fauteuil.

'' Mais c'est quoi çà ?'' demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux

'' On en sait rien, c'est depuis qu'on a affronter ces proies exceptionnel qu'on a cette drôle de lumière qui flotte autour de nous'' répondit la chouette

'' Exceptionnel ?'' demanda Kayden d'un air en question

'' Oui, il se servait d'un pouvoir inconnu et avait toujours autour d'eux une lumière comme celle-ci qui tournait autour d'eux'' expliqua la glaucus atlanticus

'' Incroyable ! Vous croyez que moi aussi je pourrai avoir ces pouvoirs un jour ?'' demanda Kayden

'' Oui on les a bien eux en les affrontant alors pourquoi pas toi'' en déduit la chouette

'' Bon vous attendez ici, j'ai promis que je ferai ma mission correctement.'' annonça Kayden en sortant de sa cachette et se dirigeant vers la porte

'' Oui tu ferai mieux d'y allez sinon tu vas te faire passer un savon par les autres et cette fois on sera pas sur ton dos pour les calmer.'' prévenu la chouette en levant son doigt

'' Ne vous faîtes pas de bile, je vais essayer de leurs être satisfaisant'' rassura Kayden avec un coup de pouce. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux '' Au faites, j'ai réfléchie à des noms pour vous deux'' annonça-t-il avec un sourire

'' A bon, dis nous! Dis-nous !'' cria la glaucus atlanticus de joie en sautillant sur le canapé

'' Alors pour toi j'ai réfléchie à un très jolie nom. Myrona !'' annonça Kayden en regardant la glaucus atlanticus

'' Myrona ? C'est assez jolie mais d'où sors-tu ce nom ?'' demanda Myrona

'' Oh tu sais quand on lis beaucoup de livres on peu trouver n'importe quoi, mais Myrona veut dire '' _Mer brillante_ '' expliqua Kayden

'' Très bien je suis partante pour ce nom'' dit Myrona avec un sourire

'' Parfait ! Et pour toi j'ai bien choisi et j'ai décidé que je te donnerai celui-ci. Kanzaburo'' annonça Kayden à la chouette

'' Hmm, oui je trouve que sa me va bien'' complimenta Kanzaburo en rougissant

'' Super alors à plus !'' souhaita Kayden en sortant de la pièce et il courut vite à l'extérieur pour accomplir sa mission. Mais en partant, il se sentait déçu de ne pas être aussi puissant que ces autres congénères. Mais il ne savait pas que quelque part dans NGL, des proies exceptionnel approchait de plus en plus de la fourmilière et que Kayden allait bientôt croiser leurs chemins.

* * *

 **A/N : Est ce que ce chapitre vous aura plut ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et de me donner votre avis sur mon OC et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic. Bye !**


	3. La chasse à l'homme

**Bienvenu pour le deuxième chapitre de L'humanité de la fourmi joueuse de piano.**

 **Désolé pour mon retards, j'ai travailler un certain temps sur ma fanfiction Fairy Tail et pour l'instant j'aurai poster que deux chapitres de cette histoire pour la mise à jours de ce soir (oui car j'ai aussi mise à jours ma fanfiction sur Fairy Tail pour ce soir), au début je comptais en publier trois mais je n'ai toujours pas entamer le quatrième chapitre puisqu'en se moment je suis dans l'écriture d'un chapitre de Danganronpa alors je pourrai y travailler dessus un peu plus tard. Et dans quelque jours je vous apporterai les premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction sur Danganronpa dans un plateau. En attendant, profiter bien des deux chapitre que je poste pour vous ce soir.**

 **Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Chapitre 2: La chasse à l'homme

Kayden venait de quitter la ruche et était en train de voler autour de NGL en réfléchissant fermement aux pouvoirs qu'on reçu Myrona et Kanzaburo. Il disait qu'ils avaient une telle chance alors que lui était toujours le même, la fourmi incapable est faible. Soudain, il soupira fermement en pensant à accomplir sa mission.

'' Allez Kayden, cette fois tu dois réussir'' dit-il en battant des ailes de plus en plus vite

Il remarqua soudain beaucoup de corps sur l'un des chemins de bois. Il prit un aperçu depuis les cieux et descendit aux sol. En atterrissant, il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, s'agenouilla et mis son doigt sur le cou du cadavre voulant vérifier son pou.

'' _Il est froid et je sens aucun battement, sa veut dire qu'il est mort depuis un bail_ '' pensa-t-il en mettant sa main sous son menton. Il tourna la tête à côté du cadavre voyant une mitrailleuse sur le sol.

'' Alors c'est eux, les humains qui possédaient des armes à feux ? Mais qui les as tué de sang froid ?'' demanda-t-il à lui même quand soudain il comprit qui aurait pu faire sa. '' Yunju''

Il se leva et s'élança dans les airs en suivant la piste de cadavres qui se trouvait sur le sol.

'' Si il y a une chose que je peux faire c'est bien sûr d'arrêter cette tuerie sanguinaire, la reine à besoin de se nourrir'' dit-il fermement quand soudain il remarqua plusieurs entrée dans le creux de la montagne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il remarqua une entrée avec des cadavres au bords de cette dernière et atterrit devant cette entré avec prudence.

Il déglutit en se mettant en marche. Il traversa un couloir lugubre sans aucun signe de bruit quand il arriva dans une grande salle avec plusieurs couloirs et bien sûr d'autre cadavres mais certains avait des aiguilles planter sur eux.

En regardant au sol, il aperçut des traces de sabots. Il reconnu tout de suite à qui elle appartenait et décida de suivre la piste.

Il entra dans le couloir du fond de la pièce et devant lui. Au bout, il aperçut une salle avec plusieurs ordinateur quand enfin il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait.

Yunju était une fourmi mi-humaine avec un corps de cheval et avait également plusieurs yeux sur sa tête et avait une langue de serpents et possédait une crinière de couleur bleu et sa peaux était de couleur verte. Sa forme serait également confondus à celui d'un centaure. Il lui lança un regard mécontent quand soudain ces deux bras droit apparaissent et était prêt à attaquer Kayden avec férocité. Une était une fourmi mi-humaine et mi-moustique tandis que l'autre était une fourmi mi-humaine et mi-milles pattes avec quatre paires de bras et portait un shirt de sport rouge.

'' C'est bon laissez c'est juste l'incapable'' dit Yunju en demandant à ses sbires de ce calmer.

'' Qu'est ce que ta fait Yunju ?'' demanda Kayden de façon ferme

'' Je me suis juste amusé un peu avec ces humains''

'' Seulement ceux qu'était armées ?''

'' Oui''

'' Myrona a dit que c'était une bonne chose de les avoirs tuer mais, malheureusement t'aurai pu au moins en garder quelques un en vie pour les donner en pâté à la reine'' dit-il

'' Ta pas à me dire quelque chose que toi t'es même pas fichue de faire'' dit-il faisant éclater de rire ces deux sbires

'' Ferme ta gueule Yunju, on m'a confié la mission de ramener des proies et cette fois je le ferai'' dit-il fermement presque à explosé de colère

'' EH eh un peu de respect envers Yunju, abruti'' insulta la fourmi mi-moustique

'' La ramener pas ! Cette ordure n'a même pas ramener une proie vivante aujourd'hui'' dit-il

'' Tu te trompes, j'ai laissé leurs chef en vie'' dit-il en croisant les bras. Kayden le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés et réalisant qu'il venait de se faire taire en un instant. Il fut surpris que quelqu'un comme Yunju puisse laisser au moins un survivant parmi les nombreux morts qu'il a fait dans ce massacre

'' Et où il est ?''

'' Koruto est venu le prendre toute à l'heure, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'embrouiller avec lui'' dit-il en serrant les dents

'' Très bien, bonne nouvelle !'' dit-il quand soudain il se prends une aiguille dans le bras, il hurla de douleur et arracha vite celle ci de son bras. C'est la femme moustique qui lui avait lancer cette aiguille.

'' Et maintenant hors de ma vue'' dit Yunju en lançant un fous rire à la fin suivi de ces deux sbires.

Kayden essaya de ne pas sangloter et partit en courant de la base et s'envola dans le ciel perdu dans ces pensées

'' _Je suis qu'une espèce de gros looser, je suis faible, je suis pourtant important pour la reine qui me fait confiance depuis que je suis née mais les autres se moquent tous de moi et je suis rejeté. Je ne veux plus être faible !_ '' pensa-t-il en larmes et décida de s'arrêter à un moment donner pour ce reposer.

Il se posa prêt d'un arbre près d'une falaise et décida de se poser un peu. Il regarda le ciel et ferma doucement les yeux quand soudain il sentit quelque chose le tourner autour.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ce n'était qu'un petit faon. Il se redressa et caressa le petite animale sur la tête et tira un regard de tristesse.

'' Oh moins tu me comprends toi hein ?'' demanda-t-il quand le petit faon lui lécha d'un coup le visage le chatouillant.

Depuis qu'il est née, Kayden a toujours eu un faible pour les animaux. Simplement pour une raison, Kayden eu une grande reconnaissance envers mère nature pour lui avoir permis de connaître une deuxième vie. Depuis il se jura de protéger de ce que mère nature à crée afin pour lui de reconnaître sa gratitude envers elle.

Alors que le faon continuait à le lécher, il entendit soudain un cri non loin qui fit fuir le petit faon. Kayden souffla de déception et de colère que le bruit fit fuir le petit faon mais surtout parce que sa l'avait déranger.

Il s'envola essayant de trouver la source du cri. Alors qu'il vola entre deux falaise, il aperçut au loin un groupe d'humain en train de combattre deux soldat appartenant à la division de Zazan.

Il décida de s'approcher un peu plus doucement, quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux pour avoir vu la même aura qu'avait son frère et sa sœur autour d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec un turban violet sur la tête. Le jeune homme créa un arc avec son énergie et balança une flèche rouge sur la tête de la grosse fourmi primitif, provoquant que sa tête fit jaillir des flammes et brûla vivante.

'' Cette humain, il a la même énergie qu'avait Myrona et Kanzaburo. Alors sa veut dire que cette humain est une proie exceptionnel'' dit-il choqué et avec enthousiasme.

C'était une occasions pour lui d'obtenir ces pouvoirs, mais il ne voulait quand même pas tuer par pure égoïsme. Alors qu'il réfléchissait trop à se qu'il devait faire, il vit Paikou une fourmi mi-humaine et mi-araignée escalader la falaise afin d'attaquer le groupe d'humain.

Kayden décida de passer à l'action. Il vola à une de ces vitesses et essaya de lacérer un gros coup de griffes à l'un d'entre d'eux qu'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Mais ce dernier ce baissa à temps afin d'esquiver son attaque. Il recula planant dans les airs à côté de Paikou.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?'' demanda Paikou agacé

'' Je viens juste accomplir mon devoir'' dit-il quand soudain il esquiva une flèche lancée par le jeune homme.

'' Eh fait attention , ta failli me blesser avec tes flèches'' se plaignit Kayden aux jeunes hommes.

'' Tu te moques de moi ?'' répondit le jeune homme frustré

'' Non !'' répondit Kayden en agitant ces mains devant lui. En retour il se reprends un tir de flèches du garçon. Il en eut marre et décida d'attaquer le jeune homme aux corps à corps. Ce dernier fut éjectée très loin alors que Paikou put attraper l'un des membres du groupes en lui lançant une toile sur son dos et le tira vers lui. Kayden tourna la tête vers Paikou et lâcha un regard d'horreur quand il vit Paikou manger la tête de l'humain.

'' Oh oh mais quelle maladroit, j'ai mangé une proie vivante, oh je vais me faire enguirlander par maîtresse Zazan'' dit-il s'en voulant énormément

'' TU VAS PAYER POUR SA'' cria le jeune homme en tirant une flèche sur Paikou, mais ce dernier l'arrête en l'attrapant en vole. Le jeune homme se mit à courir vers lui et monta sur lui et lui donna de nombreux coup de poing aux visage. Paikou ne pouvait pas se défendre dû parce qu'il était trop bête pour lâcher l'humain qu'il avait dans les mains ainsi que les deux flèches du jeune homme. En ayant les mains prisent cela permettait au jeune homme d'en finir avec lui. Mais avant qu'il le fasse, Kayden l'attrape par le pull et le cloua au sol prêt à le battre à mort. Mais Kayden était incapable de tuer quelqu'un, alors il soupira et rangea son poing et ferma ces ailes en baissant les oreilles. Mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction aux comportements de Kayden et se releva rapidement prêts à lui lancer une autre flèche.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une douleur pénétrer sont corps et tomba à terre complètement paralyser. Kayden regarda le jeune homme tombé à terre. Et leva les yeux pour voir que c'était Zazan qui venait de lui injecter un poison paralysant.

'' Tu me déçois vraiment Paikou, tu n'a pas pu t'occuper d'eux tous seul'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Oh c'est vous Zazan ?'' demanda Paikou surpris

'' Tu n'as qu'à lâcher de ce que tu as dans les mains, gros bêta'' dit-elle en lui montrant la proie qu'il avait dans ces mains

'' Oh vous avez raison'' dit-il en lâchant la proie de ces mains.

'' En tous cas, tu as trouver une proie intéressante'' dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme à terre. '' Il est très appétissant, la reine va se régaler'' continua-t-elle quand soudain elle lança un regard à Kayden

'' Tu l'as aidée ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui il était en difficulté alors j'ai rappliqué aussi vite que possible'' dit-il avec un sourire

'' Très bien, pour une fois que tu te rends utile'' dit-elle de façon sarcastique provoquant Kayden a baisser la tête de tristesse

'' Félicitation Paikou tu as fais du bon travail'' dit-elle en prenant congé et Paikou rougissait à ses compliments.

'' Oh attendez moi maîtresse Zazan, vous êtes tellement gentille, je ne mérite pas d'un telle compliment'' dit-il en essayant de la rattraper

'' N'oublie pas la proie'' dit-elle sans se retourner

'' Oh oui'' dit-il en retournant vers Kayden et emporta le jeune homme avec lui.

Kayden les regarda partir avec déception, réalisant qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de se prendre pour un incapable. Il baissa les yeux de tristesse quand soudain il se souvenu d'une chose.

'' _Attends, ils étaient quatre, l'un s'est fait couper là tête, celui que j'avais attaquer c'est fais arracher la tête par Paikou et enfin la proie exceptionnel vient de se faire prendre. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre avec eux_ '' pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt et réalisa que l'humain manquant à du s'enfuir au fin fond de la forêt. Il s'envola dans les airs et essaya de retrouver sa trace.

Un peu plus tard, il survola un village désolée et décida de s'arrêter pour une petite pause. Il atterri et soudain il se cacha en entendant quelqu'un arriver. Il était planquer juste derrière des caisses et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne venant d'arriver, il a été choqué de voir que ce n'était qu'une jeune fille aux long cheveux vert avec un chapeaux géant en forme de boule jaune et blanche sur la tête.

Elle s'arrêta derrière une maison délabré et était en train de faire quelque chose. Kayden essaya de mieux voir de ce qu'elle faisait et remarqua qu'elle était en train d'écrire un message sur un bout de papier avec son sang. Kayden était curieux de savoir de ce qu'elle écrivait avec son propre sang. Quand elle eut finit, elle donna son morceaux de papier à des abeilles qui tournait autour d'elle et ces dernières s'envolèrent loin dans le ciel. Et cette dernière ce remis à courir dans la forêt.

'' _Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Je vais la suivre, on dirait qu'elle se dirige vers la frontière_ '' pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait le choix entre la suivre et la tuer ou seulement la suivre mais il opta pour la deuxième option pour quelque instant et s'envola en suivant de très près la jeune fille.

A plusieurs reprise il prenait de l'avance sur elle vu que lui allait plus vite qu'elle. A un moment il s'arrêta derrière un arbre afin de l'attendre pour pouvoir l'arrêter mais, quand il la vit arriver, il eut soudain un sentiment d'humanité.

'' _Putain, pourquoi j'hésite, je suis une fourmi-chimère maintenant, plus un humain, et les fourmi-chimère tue les humains_ '' pensa-il durement en secouant la tête.

Par pur curiosité, il regarda à sa droite juste vers la direction de la frontière quand il aperçut une fourmi-chimère mi-lézard avec des piques qui appartenait à la division de Zazan, attendre patiemment la jeune fille avec un pistolet en main pointé vers elle.

Il lança plusieurs regards à eux deux et soudain ouvra grand les yeux en comprenant de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Sans plus tarder il sortit de sa cachette en volant droit sur la jeune fille. Il entendit le coup de feu retentir alors qu'il était en vole. Mais il eut assez de temps de la pousser pour qu'elle évite la balle, mais par malheur elle reçu la balle dans son épaule droite.

Alors qu'il la tenait fermement, il remarqua qu'elle s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur. Il se cracha contre un arbre en tenant la fille fermement dans ces bras. Il se releva en gigotant de douleur quand il entendit l'autre fourmi se diriger droit vers eux avec le pistolet en main pointé sur lui.

'' Qu'est ce qui ta pris ? Incapable !'' dit-il avec sournoiserie

'' Je te rappelle que l'on doit rapporter ces proies à la reine vivante. Mais si je me trompe pas, t'avais l'intention d'en faire quoi ?'' demanda-t-il fermement

'' J'ai pas à répondre à un incapable tel que toi'' dit-il en pointant fermement son arme sur lui.

'' Espèce de..tu voulais la dévorer à toi tous seul c'est çà ?'' demanda Kayden en colère. L'autre fourmi-chimère se contenta seulement de lancer un gros fous rire démoniaque faisant encore plus énervé Kayden.

'' Maintenant éloigne-toi d'elle ou sinon je te tue'' dit-il en tirant sur la gâchette.

Kayden le regarda avec un regard bien plus obscur avec ces yeux dorée qui brillait de plus en plus

'' Hors de question que tu la touche, tu m'entends !'' hurla-t-il très en colère. Sans dire un mot la fourmi-chimère tira sur la détente et Kayden reçu une balle dans le torse. Il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. La fourmi ria bruyamment en avançant vers la fille inconsciente et pointa son pistolet sur son visage.

'' Je prends mon pieds c'est fous''

Kayden se sentait de plus en plus en colère quand soudain il sentit une force l'envahir qui se répandait dans ces entrailles. Soudain il fut entourer de la même aura que lui avait montrer Myrona et Kanzaburo. D'un accès de rage, il arracha l'une des écailles de la jambes gauche de la fourmi. La fourmi cria de douleur sentant du sang dégouliner de sa jambe. Kayden trempa son doigt dans le sang de la fourmi et mis son doigt prêt de sa bouche et aspira la goûte de sang sur son doigts.

La fourmi dans une colère noir se retourna vers Kayden et pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur lui. Kayden se contenta seulement de tendre son bras gauche devant lui et croisa les doigts en fermant lentement sa main. La fourmi sentit soudain son cœur avoir une douleur atroce et gigota de douleur en criant assez fort et mis ses mains contre son cœur afin de soulager la douleur le forçant à lâcher son arme. Kayden ferma d'un coup sec sa main et il entendit tous les organes internes de la fourmi exploser de l'intérieur. La fourmi avait plus aucune expression sur son visage et du sang dégoulinait par toutes ces entrées, mais il en sortait beaucoup plus par les yeux. La fourmi tomba à terre raide mort. Kayden ouvrit sa main et la regarda en tremblant et il était choqué de voir qu'il avait le pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis peu de temps seulement.

'' C'est moi qu'est fait sa'' se dit-il à lui même en regardant le cadavre de la fourmi-chimère. Il fit dissiper son aura et s'agenouilla prêt de la jeune fille.

'' Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas l'apporter à la ruche'' pensa-t-il de manière confus. Il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours cette blessure à l'épaule. Voulant la sauver, il prit une goûte de son sang qu'elle avait au bout du doigt qu'elle sait servi pour écrire son message et en le léchant ,il pouvait contrôler son corps.

'' _Mais comment je vais m'y prendre moi_ '' se dit-il ne savant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Il eut soudain une idée, il tendit son bras avec la main ouverte et en faisant quelque geste du doigt, il contrôla le sang qu'il y avait dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, afin que le sang puisse pousser la balle de son organisme afin de la faire sortir. Alors que la technique fonctionnait la balle sortait de son épaule petit à petit et son épaule bougeait de l'intérieur donnant un effet écœurant (comme si quelque chose gigotait dans son épaule et allait sortir d'un coup).

Après quelques instants, la balle sortit de son épaule presque de la même manière que le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

Sans plus tarder, il arracha un bout de sa veste noir et l'enroula autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il était prêt à faire le nœud, il l'entendit lâcher un petit gémissement et il tira un regard surpris quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

'' Euh salut, comment va ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire idiot quand soudain il se prends une gifle au visage

'' Allez-vous en sale monstre !'' cria-t-elle effrayé les larmes aux yeux

'' Non, je ne suis pas un monstre, je t'ai aidé'' dit-il essayant de la rassurer

'' Tu mens, ta attaqué mes coéquipiers toutes à l'heure alors ne te fous pas de moi sale monstre !'' cria-t-elle en lui lançant un caillou au visage.

Kayden mit sa tête dans le sol de façon comique

'' Oui je comprends, excuse-moi, mais je t'ai sauvé de ce psychopathe à côté de moi et je t'ai retiré la balle que t'a reçu à l'épaule. Si sa peut te soulager, tu peux me frapper'' dit-il avec chagrin

La jeune fille regarda le cadavre de la fourmi par terre et aperçut le pistolet prêt d'une de ces mains ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

'' Est ce que tu es sincère ?'' demanda-t-elle fermement. Il retira sa tête du sol avec ses yeux dorées qu'était rempli de larmes de façon comique.

'' Sincère de chez sincère !'' dit-il

Elle soupira de soulagement et se mit à l'aise pour un moment. Elle fixa, le super-soldat avec question

'' T'es différent des autres fourmis-chimères que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici'' dit-elle

'' Oui je comprends, tu as vu que mes congénères sont des tueurs sanguinaire alors que moi je t'ai sauvé. Mais c'est normal, dans la ruche je suis un incapable'' dit-il en baissant la tête

'' Hein ?''

'' J'ai réussi aucune chasse dans ma vie et je déteste tuer les humains, moi même j'ai été humain alors je pense que c'est normal, mais maintenant je suis une fourmi-chimère alors sa ne devrait pas m'empêcher de tuer des humains mais je pense que c'est du à mes anciens souvenirs'' dit-il

'' Tu es un ancien humain ?'' demanda-t-elle choqué

'' Oui, presque toute les fourmis-chimères ont des gènes humaines dans leurs veines, moi-même je fus l'une des premières fourmis de la colonies née avec des gènes humaines. Et regarde moi, j'ai plus une apparence humaine que d'une fourmis'' dit-il lui demandant de le regarder

'' Oui pas de doutes et est ce que d'autre sont comme toi ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Comment ça comme moi ?''

'' Je veux dire est ce que d'autre se souviennent de leurs vie d'avant ?''

'' Oui certains s'en souviennent mais sa ne peut être qu'un petit fragment de souvenir ou carrément être conscient de qui on était à l'époque mais certains n'ont aucun souvenir ou se souviennent plus de leurs vie animale.''

'' Et à Pokkuru que vont-ils lui faire ?'' demanda-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète

'' Qui ça ?'' demanda-t-il extrêmement confus quand soudain il se souvenu du jeune homme avec la même aura que Myrona et de Kanzaburo

'' Que vont-ils lui faire ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Je crains qu'il va être servi à la reine'' dit-il

'' Quoi ? '' cria-t-elle choqué

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas tout de suite le charcuter et en plus on doit le faire garder en vie pour le donner à la reine, alors je suis sur qu'il va pour l'instant très bien. Bien sur sa risque d'être difficile puisqu'il a reçu un poison qui paralyse la victime pendant plusieurs mois'' dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Soudain elle se leva avec un regard ferme

'' Faut que j'aille l'aider'' dit-elle

'' Non, c'est dangereux, laisse-moi faire, tu te fera tuer facilement si tu y allait et ils vont me prendre pour un traître si je t'accompagne'' prévenu-t-il en agitant ses mains

'' Mais enfin, tu l'as dit toi même que là-bas tous le monde te prenait pour un incapable et tu m'a sauver alors pourquoi tu ne trahirai pas tes congénères ?'' demanda-t-elle en colère

'' Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je suis fidèle à ma reine, je me suis promis de veiller sur elle car je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir offert une nouvelle vie je lui serai vaillant jusqu'à sa mort et deuxième chose, mon frère et ma sœur sont là-bas et je sais pas si ils accepteraient avec volontiers de me suivre'' dit-il

'' Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Pokkuru ?'' demanda-t-elle tristement

'' Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le sortir de là, toi survie !'' dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules

'' Quoi ?''

'' Tu m'as bien entendu, survie, je t'ai sauvé c'est pas pour que tu la risque à nouveaux. Regarde tes coéquipiers, ils ont connue la mort tous sa parce qu'ils étaient sur la route d'un bataillon de fourmi-chimère, alors toi, ta de la chance de t'en être tiré alors survie'' dit-il fermement. Elle hocha délicatement la tête avec un sourire

'' Très bien alors maintenant accroche-toi à moi je vais te faire sortir de cette forêt'' dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'accrocher à lui. Elle lui répondit avec un signe de tête et s'accroche aux bras du super-soldat. Par rapport à elle quand même, il était légèrement plus grand.

Il s'envola haut dans les airs et en vole, il s'assurait qu'autour de lui il n'y avait personne.

Il commença a accéléré de plus en plus avec la jeune fille toujours accroché fermement à sa chemise. A la sortie de la forêt était un grand territoire rocheux et désertique sans aucune présence d'arbre. Il descendit doucement du ciel essayant d'atterrir en douceur.

Une fois atterrit, la jeune fille le lâcha atterrissant doucement au sol.

'' Eh voilà, maintenant part je te ramènerai ton amis bientôt je te le promets'' dit-il presque à s'envoler quand soudain la jeune fille lui prit la main le forçant à rester.

'' Attends, tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais'' dit-elle avec tristesse. Il se retourna lui donnant un sourire gêné.

'' Je m'appelle Kayden'' dit-il

'' Quand à moi c'est Ponzu !'' dit-elle avec un large sourire

'' Euh enchantée'' dit-il en s'inclinant

'' Sois prudent !'' elle lui souhaita alors que ce dernier s'envolait vers la forêt. Pour lui ce fut une première de faire ami ami avec un être humain et franchement sa le rendait heureux assez heureux pour lui faire oublier tous les visages dégoûtés de ses congénères envers lui.

Plus tard alors qu'il était non loin de la ruche. Il se mit une gifle aux visage en se souvenant qu'il devait rapporter une proie humaine. Se sentant idiot, il oublia vite la mission et se contenta plus tôt de chasser des rongeurs pour son propre festins.

Une fois en avoir attraper beaucoup, il les enroula dans des feuilles d'arbres et les mirent dans les poches de sa veste. Il s'était promis de servir mère nature mais sa ne l'empêchait pas de se nourrir d'être vivant. Mais étant quelqu'un de très respectueux, il effectuait toujours une prière avant d'achever ces proies.

Après cette petite chasse, il retourna à la ruche avec un visage ferme. En entrant il fut accueilli par les commandants qu'avaient tous un regard sévère sur leurs visage en voyant Kayden arriver sauf Myrona et Kanzaburo qui tirait des regards déçu de voir que leur frère avait une nouvelle fois échouer. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers eux avec toujours son regards ferme. Soudain Yunju se mit en travers de son chemin avec un air moqueur

'' Alors, t'a encore échoué pas vrai ? (rire) franchement je vois pas pourquoi on l'envoi chasser, il est bon à rester vers ceux qui s'occupent des repas.'' dit-il en se tournant vers les autres

'' La ferme Yunju, c'est peut être pas de sa faute si il a pas ramener de proie'' dit Kanzaburo en essayant de prendre la défense de son frère

'' Non, sa fait plusieurs fois qu'il échoue et sa commence à bien faire, qu'est ce qui t'en as empêcher cette fois hein ?'' demanda Koruto avec un regard énervé. Kayden ne répondit même pas à la question en gardant toujours son regard ferme l'ignorant complètement

'' Eh oh, il t'a posé une question alors tu vas répondre crevure !'' hurla Yunju à la figure de Kayden.

'' Yunju pas la peine de hurler'' dit Méléoron intimidé

'' Non, cette abrutie ne comprends jamais rien, c'est un nul, un zéro, un pauvre tas de crasse (rire)'' insulta Yunju de manière moqueuse.

Kayden le fixa durement quand soudain il attrapa le visage de Yunju et le cloua au sol avec une telle force. Il était enfoncer dans le sol et Kayden prit un rocher et lui tapa dessus avec l'enfonçant de plus en plus.

'' C'est toi le tas de crasse regarde toi ! Enfoncer dans la terre comme un vulgaire ver de terre. Je vais dans ma chambre'' dit-il avec son regard ferme en s'éloignant des commandants qui avait des visages choqués et bouche bée.

'' Attends Kayden'' appela Myrona en poursuivant son frère avec Kanzaburo.

Après être assez loin, Kayden tira un sourire large de façon comique. Pour lui, cette journée avait mal commencé mais en peut de temps elle était devenu l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Grâce à l'obtention du pouvoir que possède les proies exceptionnelles, sa rencontre avec Ponzu et enfin avoir pu donner une raclée à Yunju. D'ailleurs il entendait se dernier appeler au secours toujours dans son trou de souris.

* * *

 **A/N : Et voilà comment s'achève se deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis et au chapitre suivant les choses vont commencer à avancer pour Kayden car il révélera ces pouvoirs à Myrona et à Kanzaburo et on va voir Ponzu interagir avec Gon, Killua et Kaito alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ruche. En tous cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre avant de poster ces deux chapitre et on se retrouve aux chapitres suivants !**


	4. Infiltration à NGL

**Bienvenu pour le troisième chapitre de l'humanité de la fourmi joueuse de piano. Les personnages apparaissant dans cette histoires appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi sauf les personnages inventer qui m'appartiennent**.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Infiltration à NGL

Un peu plus tard juste après que Kayden rentra à la ruche. Un groupe de personnes arrivaient depuis la zone désertique. Ils se déplaçaient tous à cheval, parmi eux il y avait trois personnes qui allaient peut être mettre en danger toute la fourmilière si ils arrivaient à découvrir l'emplacement de celle ci sans avoir été tuer juste après avoir pénétrer à NGL.

L'un deux était un grand homme vêtue d'un pull blanc avec un pantalon noir. Il avait de long cheveux blancs et avait une casquette bleu sur sa tête, c'était Kaito, un hunter de haut niveau.

Avec lui était deux enfants. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux hérissé de couleur noir, il avait des yeux oranges et était vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un pantalon gris ou il nageait dedans ainsi que des escarpins. C'était Gon Freecs, un hunter professionnel

L'autre gamin avait des cheveux frisée blanc. Il avait les yeux bleus et était vêtue d'un pull bleue foncée, un pantalon gris où il nageait dedans et avait lui aussi des escarpins. C'était Killua Zoldyck, hunter professionnel et ex-assassin de la famille Zoldyck.

Kaito avait reçu récemment le message des abeilles de Ponzu et exprimait un visage impassible en regardant la forêt au loin.

'' Nous allons continuer à pieds, ne venez pas avec nous, on fera le chemin tout seul'' dit-il en se retournant vers la femme qui était charger de les surveiller ainsi que deux de ses amis.

'' D'accord'' répondit-elle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Gon et Killua

'' Et vous deux, êtes-vous toujours partant pour me suivre ?'' demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Oui on t'accompagne jusqu'au bout Kaito'' répondit Gon avec enthousiasme

'' Oui après tout on ta suivit jusqu'ici alors inutile de faire marche arrière'' ajouta Killua

Kaito descendit de son cheval et tous les trois partir en courant à grande vitesse vers la forêt.

Tout en courant, Gon aperçu une silhouette aux loin. Et demanda à tout de le monde de s'arrêter.

Ils attendirent que la silhouette s'approche avant de voir que ce n'était que Ponzu.

'' Oh mais on la connaît'' dit Killua

'' Oui elle a participé comme nous à l'examen des hunters'' continua Gon

Ils se dirigèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent d'où elle vient et elle leurs répondirent que toute sont équipes c'est fait tuer par les fourmis-chimères mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir. Elle a également raconté qu'une fourmi-chimère mi-humaine mi-chauves souris et mi-panthère l'avait sauver d'une autre fourmi-chimère et qu'il l'avait ramener jusqu'ici. A cette déclaration Kaito était perplexe

'' Une fourmi-chimère qui sauve des humains, sa semble étrange mais sa peut être possible.'' dit Kaito

'' Que veux-tu dire ?'' demanda Killua

'' Les fourmis-chimères peuvent produire des progéniture possédant les gènes de leurs proies dévorer. Alors c'est possible que leurs troupes soient composé de fourmi-chimère possédant des gènes d'être humain.'' dit-il

'' Mais celui m'a raconter, qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ces souvenirs de quand il était humain. Et je pouvais lui faire confiance puisqu'il m'a promis de libérer mon amis qui a été emmener par ces fourmi dans leurs ruches'' dit-elle presque en larmes.

'' On doit a tous prix aller à la ruche et tuer la reine, on a pas d'autre choix. Grâce à sa, la région sera débarrasser de ces monstres. Toi, va rejoindre la frontière si on trouve cette fourmi et ton ami, on les ramènera tous les deux'' dit Kaito avant de partir avec Gon et Killua. Ponzu les regarda partir avec un regard inquiet quand soudain elle se souvenu d'une des paroles de Kayden.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' Mais enfin, tu l'as dit toi même que là-bas tous le monde te prenait pour un incapable et tu m'a sauver alors pourquoi tu ne trahirai pas tes congénères ?'' demanda-t-elle en colère_

 _'' Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je suis fidèle à ma reine, je me suis promis de veiller sur elle car je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir offert une nouvelle vie je lui serai vaillant jusqu'à sa mort et deuxième chose, mon frère et ma sœur sont là-bas et je sais pas si ils accepteraient avec volontiers de me suivre'' dit-il_

 _'' Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Pokkuru ?'' demanda-t-elle tristement_

 _'' Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le sortir de là, toi survie !'' dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules_

 _'' Quoi ?''_

 _'' Tu m'as bien entendu, survie, je t'ai sauvé c'est pas pour que tu la risque à nouveaux. Regarde tes coéquipiers, ils ont connue la mort tous sa parce qu'ils étaient sur la route d'un bataillon de fourmi-chimère, alors toi, ta de la chance de t'en être tiré alors survie'' dit-il fermement. Elle hocha délicatement la tête avec un sourire_

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' Oh non, ils vont devoir s'affronter !'' dit-elle en larmes avec ses mains devant sa bouche.

Kaito et les deux gamins arrivèrent dans la forêt et s'étaient arrêter en découvrant le cadavre de la fourmi-chimère que Kayden avait tuer plus tôt.

Kaito l'examina attentivement et remarqua l'arme à feu dans sa main et que chaque coin de son corps pissait le sang.

'' Une arme ? Je croyais que c'était interdit à NGL ?'' demanda Killua

'' Sa appartient sûrement aux fournisseurs de la drogue qui est produites à NGL. Si tout ces gens se sont fait tuer par ces monstres alors on va devoir être extrêmement prudent'' dit-il gagnant un signe ferme de Gon et Killua

Un peu plus tard à la fourmilière. Un temps s'était écouler depuis que Kayden était rentrer et avait fichu une raclée à Yunju.

Il s'était enfermer dans sa chambre pendant un certain temps en regardant son aura jaillir de son corps. Il était sur son canapé avec un regard admiratif

Il se souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait à la fourmi-chimère qui voulait tuer Ponzu. Il avait aspirer une goutte de sang sans aucune raison et il pouvait contrôler le sang dans son corps

'' Quelle pouvoir destructeur ! Faut que je fasse attention si par occasion j'ai encore besoin de les utiliser'' dit-il en se levant de son canapé.

Il décida de sortir dehors un peu. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Myrona et Kanzaburo juste devant sa porte.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On est inquiet sa fais plusieurs heures que t'es enfermé dans ta chambre, qu'est ce qui c'est passer pendant que t'es sortit ?'' demanda Myrona. Kayden lui donna seulement un sourire quand soudain il fait jaillir son aura autour de lui. Les deux le regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés.

'' Kayden, ne dis pas que t'es devenu comme nous'' dit Kanzaburo en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieur

'' Si ! Pendant ma mission je suis tomber sur des proies exceptionnelles et apparemment depuis que je les ai attaqués, je possède la même aura qu'eux.'' dit-il

'' Maintenant que t'es devenu un peu plus fort, tu pourras ne plus jamais laisser les autres te marcher sur les pieds'' dit Myrona en posant ses mains sur ses épaules lui donnant un regard de joie

'' Oui j'espère que sa lui aura clouer la tronche à cette raclure de Yunju'' dit Kayden en regardant son poing. Ils décidèrent tous les trois de se diriger vers les autres et alors que tous les commandants, il remarqua un nouveau commandant avec eux.

C'était une fourmi-chimère mi-humaine et mi-lion. Il avait un poil de couleur marron et avait une grande crinière blanches, il était vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir ainsi que qu'un short violet et des sandales au pieds.

'' C'est qui lui ?'' demanda le lion en regardant Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo

'' Eux aussi sont des commandants, c'est Myrona et Kanzaburo mais ils sont désespérant car il protège tous le temps l'autre incapable, Kayden'' dit Zazan faisant rire la plupart des autres commandants quand soudain Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo s'enveloppe dans leurs aura et avait des regards fermes

'' Qui est le prochain qu'on cogne ?'' prévenu Kanzaburo. Les commandants étaient stupéfait de voir cette aura blanche tourner autour d'eux

'' Mais c'est quoi ça ?'' demanda Pegui les yeux écarquillé

'' Je reconnais cette énergie, la proie exceptionnelle que j'ai affronter aujourd'hui avait la même'' dit Paikou en entrant dans la salle.

'' Comment avez-vous fait ?'' demanda Pegui

'' On n'en sait rien mais on va bien le découvrir tôt où tard'' dit Myrona quand soudain le lion s'approche de Kayden.

'' Dis-donc, on me dis que tu es le plus inutile de tous mais je vois ta eu la chance d'acquérir ces pouvoirs. Alors même si tu te crois puissant t'es toujours inutiles, parce qu'avoir ce pouvoir ne suffit pas quand on est au service d'une reine'' se moqua-t-il quand soudain il se prends un coup de poing en pleine figure par Kayden et ce dernier se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle avec un regard ennuyer.

'' Mais ouais c'est ça heureux de t'avoir connu euh comment ?'' demanda Kayden en lançant un regard au lion en partant

'' Hagya mais je préfère me faire appelée Léol.'' dit-il en se frottant le visage essuyant la tâche de sang qu'il avait au visage

'' D'accord'' dit simplement Kayden en partant avec Myrona et Kanzaburo.

Ils sortirent de la salle quand ils entendirent un petit rire venant d'une voix qui arrivait dans le couloirs.

Kayden fit signe à Myrona et à Kanzaburo d'attendre. Kayden marcha aux bout du couloir quand soudain il tomba nez à nez avec une fourmi-chimère qui semblait presque totalement humaine. Elle avait la peaux pâle, un nez d'animal, des yeux marrons et était vêtue de vêtement de fourrure jaune avec une capuche en forme de jouet. Sa poitrine et son ventre étaient couvert de fourrures animale donnant la forme d'un maillot de bain et à une queue touffue très courte à l'arrière,

Avec elle se tenait une fourmi-chimère qui ressemblait à une véritable fourmi. Elle portait une robe de couleur crémeuse et des bottes marron clair qui vont jusqu'au genoux.

Kayden les regarda avec un regard confus.

'' Euh on se connaît ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Ben je viens de naître alors je pense pas.'' répondit la fourmi-chimère humaine

'' Ta un nom ?'' demanda Kayden quand soudain elle lui lança un regard

'' C'est quoi un nom ?'' demanda-t-elle. Kayden soupira en entendant ça et lui expliqua vite fait.

'' Oh je vois sa à l'air amusant, c'est quoi le tiens ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Moi c'est Kayden et je viens de réfléchir au tiens, tu es assez belle et tu es très drôle, pourquoi pas Hina ?'' demanda-t-il avec un sourire

'' Hina ? Ouais sa me va trop bien'' dit-elle en lâchant un petit gloussement. Kayden lui répondit avec un petit rire quand il vit la petite fourmi réservée. Kayden s'agenouilla devant elle avec un sourire

'' Salut toi, qui t'es toi ?'' demanda-t-il doucement. Malheureusement elle ne dit rien du tout et regarda Hina avec un visage confus

'' Elle est avec toi ?'' demanda-t-il. Hina lâcha un haussement d'épaules

'' Apparemment on est dans la même division et elle est sous mes ordres'' dit-elle

'' Dans quelle division ?'' demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

'' Je sais pas son nom mais c'est un gros lion poilu'' dit-elle en faisant le cri du lion à la fin

'' Ah vous êtes dans la division de Léol'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils quand il se mit à regarder la petite fourmi et mis ses mains sur ces épaules.

'' T'en fait pas, Hina va bien te traiter et après tout maintenant qu'on s'est fait connaissance, on est amis maintenant n'est ce pas ?'' demanda-t-il en jetant des regards à tous les deux.

'' Bien sûr nous sommes amis, t'es plutôt sympa et cool avec ça parce que j'adore comment ta démonter la face à Léol'' dit Hina en faisant le mime du coup de poing.

'' Ta tout vu ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu rigolais''

'' Oui, je trouve vraiment injuste qu'on te qualifie de nul alors que tu viens de démonter la tête à mon supérieur'' dit-elle avec un regard ennuyer en se grattant la tête.

'' Tu sais, ça c'est depuis que j'ai eu mon pouvoir autrement avant personne me respectait j'étais la risée de toute la fourmilière alors que j'étais le tout premier super-soldat pondu par la reine'' dit-il claquant ses poings sur le sol et soudain la petite fourmi mis ses bras autour du cou de Kayden et lui murmura ceci

'' C'est horrible'' murmura-t-elle. Kayden sentit une grande générosité en elle et soudain un nom lui vient en tête tout en la serrant étroitement.

'' Non, maintenant sa à changer, et d'ailleurs j'ai trouver un jolie nom pour toi. Tu t'appelleras Shidore'' dit-il et la petite Shidore le serra plus étroitement

'' C'est joli'' dit-elle

'' Dit, est ce que t'es un cœur tendre toi ?'' demanda Hina les mains sur les hanches

'' J'aime bien me faire des amis et je suis extrêmement sensibles moi alors oui j'ai un cœur tendre'' répondit-il en lâchant son étreinte de Shidore.

'' Hé vous trois venez !'' appela Myrona aux loin. Les trois finirent par entrer dans la salle des commandants

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois ?'' demanda Kayden avec un air ennuyer en se dirigeant à coté de Kanzaburo et Méléoron

'' Une escouade viens de revenir et nous a annoncé que Yunju et son escouade se sont fait tuer par des proie exceptionnel'' annonça Kanzaburo

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il '' _Si des proies exceptionnel approche, sa veux dire qu'ils en veulent à la reine, il faut à tout prix la protéger_ ''

'' Ma division allons nous occuper de ces gêneurs, aucune proie pourras m'échapper'' dit Léol en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur

'' Bon ben je crois que je dois y aller'' dit Hina qui se tourna vers Kayden

'' Oui vas-y, sois prudente !'' souhaita Kayden avec un sourire

'' A plus tard'' dit-elle en partant avec Léol.

Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo allèrent cette fois se détendre dans la chambre de Kayden. Et pendant plusieurs heures rien ne se passa. Ce que Kayden savait pas c'est que bientôt quelqu'un allait apparaître et changer sa vie. Après plusieurs heures sans rien faire on toqua à la porte. Kayden se leva de son canapé pour aller ouvrir et quand il l'ouvrit, c'était Pegui qui se tenait derrière la porte

'' Kayden, Myrona, Kanzaburo venez avec moi c'est urgent'' dit-il

'' Qu'y a t-il Pegui ?'' demanda Myrona en se dirigeant vers la porte avec Kanzaburo

'' Ramotto est revenu et il possède la même aura blanche que vous'' dit-il faisant Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo d'écarquillé les yeux en état de chocs.

* * *

 **A/N : Et voilà que s'achève ce troisième chapitre je sais qu'il a été très court mais le prochain sera bien plus long je vous le promets. Et je vous dis le mot de la fin, j'espère que ces deux chapitres poster ce soir vous auront plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à bientôt pour la prochaine mise à jours ! Bye !**


	5. Neferpitou

**Salut tout le monde, sa fait un temps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mise à jours cette histoire. Bien sûr pendant ces temps, j'avais travailler sur ma fanfiction Danganronpa et j'en ai commencer une sur Akame ga kill et je crois qu'a partir de maintenant je continuerai à écrire seulement si je suis motivé à continuer une histoire que j'ai déjà publié. Mais aussi il y a eu aussi les fêtes et je vous avais promis de vous publier ce chapitre 4 juste après la dernière mise à jours, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. Et parmi ceux qui auront reconnu le titre de la musique qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, je leurs tirerai mon chapeau, mais c'est à vous de deviner d'où viens cette musique.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Neferpitou

Surpris par la nouvelle, Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo suivirent Pegui qui les menèrent à Ramotto. Kayden était curieux de savoir comment Ramotto à pu survivre dans un combat contre des proies exceptionnelles. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où normalement ils se réunissent et Ramotto se tenait en plein milieu de la salle avec la même aura blanche qui jaillissait de son corps. C'était une fourmi-chimère mi-humaine avec un croisement entre une pie-grièche et d'un lapin. Il avait la peaux de couleur turquoise, de longue oreilles et des tas de plumes sur les bras. Il avait également de grand pied. Il avait une moustache fine sur le museau, il avait une chevelure longue de couleur vert foncée et avait une tâche sombre sur l'œil gauche et ne portait qu'un string noir comme vêtement

'' Alors surpris hein ? J'ai reçu se pouvoir en me battant contre deux gamins, il ne faisait pas beaucoup le poids face à moi, mais je cache pas qu'ils m'ont donnée du fil à retordre'' raconta Ramotto en regardant sa main qui était fermé et entouré de l'aura blanche.

'' Heureux pour toi que tu t'en est sortit vivant mais qu'est ce qui est devenu des deux enfants ?'' demanda Kanzaburo avec un air ennuyer

'' Ils sont toujours vivant et approche de plus en plus de la fourmilière, heureusement l'escouade d'Hagya sont en train de s'en charger

Kayden serra les dents et baissa la tête vers le sol '' _Hina revient sain et sauve je t'en pris !_ '' pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

'' On doit faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas laisser ces proies exceptionnelle venir jusqu'à la reine, qu'est ce qu'on fait frangin ?'' demanda Myrona en regardant son frère. Kayden mis sa main sur son menton et réfléchis au bon moyen de résister à des proies exceptionnel sans avoir de mort.

'' Je vois comment on pourrai réussir. Ce battre avec leurs propres armes'' expliqua-t-il

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Pegui

'' C'est pourtant simple, utiliser ces pouvoirs contres eux, si on les a obtenu, on pourrait vaguement avoir la même puissance de frappe qu'eux, faut juste qu'on développe ces pouvoirs pour devenir beaucoup plus puissant, mais on a très peu de temps devant nous'' expliqua-t-il

'' Mais on ne sait pas comment faire'' répondit Myrona

'' Oh mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait nous expliquer le mode d'emploi'' répondit Kayden en levant son doigt vers le ciel

'' Qui ?'' demanda Kanzaburo

'' La proie exceptionnel que vous avez capturé aujourd'hui, c'est l'escouade de Zazan qui l'avait ramené'' répondit Kayden quand soudain il sourit de l'intérieur

'' _Sa va me permettre de le faire sortir de là, je l'ai promis à Ponzu_ '' pensa-t-il.

'' Le cuisinier est en train de préparer de la nourriture pour la reine, il pourra nous donner cette proie pour qu'on lui pose des questions.'' répondit Pegui

Ils se mirent ensuite en marche vers la salle où les proies chasser était stocker. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent le cuisinier qui était une fourmi-chimère mi-humain et mi-cochon en train de rouler un morceau de chair avec ces mains.

'' S'il te plaît, tu peux nous donner la proie exceptionnelle ?'' demanda Pegui

'' Une proie exceptionnelle ?'' demanda le cuistot

'' Oui, Je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard, c'est le numéro 4.933, le bataillon de Zazan la ramener ici il y a peu de temps'' répondit Pegui.

'' Attendez un peu que je réfléchisse, le 4.933. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que je l'ai déjà servit à la reine. Mais bon, je lui ai servi tellement de chose ces derniers temps que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, en tous cas quand le roi viendra au monde, il sera impressionnant.'' dit-il en regardant le tas de cadavre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il se mit à mettre ces mains dedans et à chercher

'' Non, je ne le trouve pas votre machin, j'imagine qu'on l'a déjà cuisiner'' répondit-il

'' Tu en es certain ?'' demanda Myrona en fronçant les sourcils

'' Il est pas là je vous dis, alors où vous voulez qu'il soit à part dans l'estomac de la reine ?'' demanda le cuistot en se tournant vers eux en haussant les épaules

'' Je ne sais pas peut être qu'il s'est enfui ?'' proposa Pegui

'' _Si il s'est échapper alors sa iras alors, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, on a besoin de lui impérativement si on veut protéger la reine_ '' pensa Kayden avec soulagement, mais son soulagement se transforma en stresse.

'' S'enfuir ? Non mais tu plaisante, on lui a injecter un poison qui paralyse les humains pendant plus d'un mois et sa c'est passer aujourd'hui alors comment il pourrait bouger en si peu de temps ?'' demanda Ramotto avec un sourire sournois en regardant le pingouin

'' Ce n'est pas impossible, pour une proie exceptionnelle, en général, ils sont beaucoup plus fort que les humains ordinaires. Mais sa vous aviez du le constater par vous même n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Pegui en les regardant d'un œil grand ouvert avec les sourcils lever.

'' Tu as tort, de te moquer de moi, je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant'' dit Ramotto que son aura blanche commença à jaillir de son corps

'' Ouais enfin ne rêves pas, je crois qu'on est plus fort que toi'' se moqua Myrona

'' (rire) quoi ? Cette inutile plus fort que moi (rire) j'aimerai bien voir ça'' se moqua Ramotto en pointant du doigt Kayden qui serra les dents de frustration.

'' _Quelle ordure, si je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, sa ferait longtemps que je l'aurai écrabouiller de l'intérieur_ '' pensa-t-il fermement

'' Bref, en tous cas la prochaine fois que je reverrai ces saletés d'humain, je les ferai mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Je les dévorerai lentement, très lentement'' dit-il en serrant les poings avec un ton de tueur sanguinaire.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle, dans un tas d'ossement se cachait Pokkuru qui était caché en se tordant d'angoisse, tout en restant cacher.

'' _Heureusement que j'avais cette antidote caché dans ma dents, il m'a sauvé la vie, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas courir, j'arrive à peine à ramper. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je reste cacher ici. Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs est arriver à ceux là ? Depuis quand les fourmi-chimères peuvent-elles utiliser le Nen ?_ '' se demanda-t-il avec un regard surpris, bouche bée.

'' J'aimerai que tu vérifie encore une fois s'il te plaît ?'' demanda Pegui une nouvelle fois

'' Dîtes vous allez me laisser cuisiner tranquille, je veux bien rendre service, mais je n'ai pas que sa a faire ! On est tous déborder ici, la reine mange à une vitesse folle sans jamais s'arrêter, elle a tout le temps faim'' dit le cuistot avec un air agacée.

'' Oui je sais le bien être de notre reine passe avant tout'' dit Pegui avec un regard impassible

'' Des proies, il y en a pleins ici, et elle sont plus exceptionnelles que les humains. Pourquoi tu veux celle là en particulier ?'' demanda le cuistot

'' Parce que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Regarde, Kayden, Ramotto, Myrona et Kanzaburo ! Est ce que tu vois cette lumière blanche qui entoure leurs corps ?'' demanda Pegui en regardant les quatre autre fourmi-chimère à côté de lui

'' La lumière ? Euh quelle lumière, je ne vois rien du tout'' dit-il

'' C'est normal, il s'agit d'une lumière particulière que seul certaine personne peuvent percevoir.'' expliqua Pegui

'' C'est pas donner à n'importe qui'' prévenu Ramotto avec un air supérieur. Myrona lançant un soupir d'ennui

'' Et c'est toi qui dit ça !''

'' _Hmm, oui je comprends, c'est le destin qui a fait de moi quelqu'un de puissant au-dessus de la normes. Je dois amener à faire de grande chose. Si j'arrive à maîtriser ces pouvoirs incroyables, je pourrai dominer la fourmilière, je pourrai même monter sur le trône, oui se sera moi le roi !_ '' pensa Ramotto avec sournoiserie

'' _La reine ne peut pas se protéger toute seule, si ces proies exceptionnelles nous exterminent tous jusqu'au dernier, et que j'échoue dans ma mission de la protéger, je mourrai dans la honte, de ne pas avoir pu protéger les personnes qui me sont chers. Savoir maîtriser ces pouvoirs aux maximum, était notre seul chance de pouvoir s'en sortir. Oh s'il vous plaît ! Faîtes qu'il se passe un miracle_ '' pensa fortement Kayden en fermant les yeux d'angoisse.

Soudain des ondes pénétrèrent dans ses oreilles de chauves-souris et entendit des gémissement venant de la salle des gardes royaux. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger fortement dans l'œuf et entendit des ondes plus fortes, devinant que sa venait de sortir de son œuf et que sa avait atterrit sur le sol.

Il sentit soudain une aura meurtrière, et d'ailleurs ce ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir sentit, Myrona, Kanzaburo et Ramotto étaient figé sur place dans la peur rien qu'en sentant l'aura. Kayden qu'en à lui, il n'était point effrayé. Il était devenu bien plus ferme et sûr de lui après avoir obtenu le pouvoir des proies exceptionnelles.

Grâce à ces oreilles, Kayden entendit des pas venant de la même personne et qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ramotto ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux dans la peur, alors que Myrona et Kanzaburo, faisait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour prendre exemple sur leurs frangin.

La personne à l'aura angoissante, s'approcha de plus en plus d'eux et Pegui se retourna pour lui faire face

'' OH ! Mais qui est-ce ? Quelque chose ? Non quelqu'un approche !'' dit-il avec les yeux écarquillées

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus vers eux jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ramotto se retourna avec la tête en sueur, toute en lançant une grande respiration d'angoisse. Kanzaburo et Myrona se retournèrent vers cette personnes avec une petite peur écrit dans leurs yeux, alors que Kayden se retourna avec un regard neutre tout en ayant une petite gouttelette de sueur sur le front.

Cette personne était une fourmi-chimère qui avait l'apparence d'un chat avec des cheveux blanc ondulés. Ses oreilles et sa queue de félins était recouvert de fourrure jaune et blanche. Elle avait les yeux rouge rubis, et ses genoux était délimiter par des articulations comme des jambes d'insectes. Ses mains étaient légèrement plus grandes qu'une main normale par leur tailles. Ses vêtements étaient un manteau bleu avec six boutons jaunes et des boutons de manchettes. Un short et des chaussettes orange avec de fines rayures noires et une paire de chaussures bleu.

Kayden devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt très gracieuse et surtout très belle. Pour lui, c'était la créature la plus puissante et la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu.

'' J'ai bien écouter toutes vos histoires de talent cacher, sa à l'air intéressant tous ça...Moi aussi...J'aimerai en parler'' dit-elle avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Sa voix était plutôt douce et sensuelle cachant derrière un ton meurtrier.

Kayden, Myrona et Kanzaburo ne répondirent rien alors que Ramotto tremblait de peur en étant bouche bée et les yeux écarquillées ne trouvant plus les mots.

'' MAIS...c'est la garde rapproché de la reine'' dit-il sur un ton plus effrayé

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' Si j'arrive à maîtriser ces pouvoirs, je pourrai dominer la fourmilière. Oui se sera moi le roi !'' pensa-t-il avec sournoiserie_

 _Fin flash-back_

Il se retourna complètement vers elle en tirant un regard déçu et honteux en faisant une grimace avec ces lèvres.

'' _Oh j'ai été naïf, tous cela n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve stupide_ '' pensa-t-il quand soudain elle lança un petit rire en se rapprochant plus vers eux

Kayden les regarda et vit sa sœur et son frère avec un regard choquée alors que Ramotto baissait la tête en tirant une tête dépressive. Kayden se mit à la regarder venir vers eux avec un regard neutre. Quand elle fut assez proches, Kayden avança et se plaça entre elle et les autres.

'' _Je ne vaux rien comparer à elle ! Je ne suis qu'un sous-fifre à son service, son niveau est bien au-dessus du mien, et elle pourrait grandement m'aider à devenir plus fort_ '' pensa-t-il en la fixant avec un regard neutre.

Tous les deux se regardèrent mutuellement, par rapport à elle, Kayden était à peine plus grand de seulement cinq centimètre environ. Elle le regarda avec un sourire tout en gardant son regard perçant. Kayden la fixait avec un regard neutre et devait avouez que ces yeux rouges rubis étaient assez intimidant. A ce moment là, il décida de ce comporter en tant que soldat aux services de son général. Il s'agenouilla devant elle avec une main sur sa poitrine.

'' Soldat, à votre service ! Votre magnificence'' dit-il avec un ton sérieux et fière. '' _Merde en ai-je trop dit ?_ '' pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Elle ne répondit rien en gardant son sourire et posa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux de Kayden. Kayden pouvait sentir sa force passer à travers son corps, mais faisait tous pour résister à l'envie d'avoir peur. Elle commença à caresser ces cheveux. Il leva la tête par curiosité.

'' Du calme, n'en fais pas trop ! C'est suffisant !'' dit-elle en gardant son ton. Elle enleva sa main de sa tête et se retourna en marchant vers la direction opposé. '' Viens avec moi, tu vas tous me raconter'' dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

Kayden se releva lentement en retrouvant son regard neutres et fit un signe de tête aux autres de le suivre.

'' Parfait, à vos ordres !'' répondit Kayden, en la suivant avec Kanzaburo, Myrona et Ramotto. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait une autre penser en tête.

'' _J'ai laisser ces pouvoir m'aveugler, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, si le destin me les a donner c'est pour les mettre aux services du roi et de sa gardes. Je n'existe que pour les servir_ '' pensa-t-il fièrement en la suivant à son tour.

Pegui qui se tenait à l'arrière, lui était sans voix, en dégoulinant de sueur partout sur le visage. Sous les tas d'ossement, Pokkuru était dans le même état.

'' _J'arrive pas à y croire, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Et comment...comment peut-elle avoir une aura aussi forte ?_ '' se demanda-t-il en fixant l'aura ténébreuse qu'elle dégageait.

Cette dernière s'arrêta soudain de marcher en regardant toujours devant elle. Sa réaction surpris Kayden qui sentit quelque chose venir.

'' Au faîte je me demandais'' dit-elle

'' Hein ?'' demanda Kayden confus

'' Pourquoi il y a un humain qui se cache sous cette pile de squelette'' dit-elle en tournant la tête en regardant les montagnes d'ossements.

Pokkuru écarquilla les yeux dans la peur. Kayden écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Pegui regarda le tas d'ossement en étant bouche bée, alors que Myrona, Kanzaburo et Ramotto tournèrent la tête à leurs tour par curiosité.

Le cœur de Pokkuru accélérait à toute vitesse et se mordit les lèvres afin de rester silencieux. Il se concentra pour maintenir sa respiration espérant que sa puisse le sauver. Mais il lâcha soudain un halètement d'horreur en entendant quelqu'un déblayer les os, le sortant de sa cachette. Ce n'était autre que Ramotto qui le sortait de là avec un rire machiavélique.

Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, Pokkuru était à leur merci et criait au aboies alors qu'il fut emmener par Ramotto. Kayden serra les dents de frustration, il savait que si il agirait maintenant il serait considérer comme un traître et en plus son général était là, alors si il faisait un pas de travers, il savait qu'elle allait le tuer.

'' _Désolé Ponzu, je te l'avais promis, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Comment pourrai-je te revoir après ça ? JE SUIS QU'UN NUL !_ '' cria-t-il dans ses pensées.

Un peu plus tard. Kayden était avec son général à la bibliothèque pour lui donner tous les livres sur le corps humain soit disant quelle avait une idée pour faire parler Pokkuru.

Kayden fouillait dans les livres quand soudain , il trouve un livre sur les explications de l'organisme humain. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'apporta à son général qui était assis sur une pierre.

'' Celui-là, sa peut vous aider général ?'' demanda-t-il en lui donnant le livre. Elle le pris dans ses mains et regarda le titre

'' Oui, parfait, sa pourrait être utile'' dit-elle avec gentillesse en prenant son même ton.

Elle commença à le feuilleter et lit attentivement le sommaire '' Hmm, je vois, je vois'' murmura-t-elle à elle même

'' Vous cherchez quelque chose général ?'' demanda Pegui en entrant dans la salle

'' J'essaie de trouver des informations sur ces proies exceptionnelles.'' répondit-elle en ne détachant pas ses yeux du bouquin.

'' Moi aussi, j'ai déjà lu et relue ces livres plusieurs fois mais je n'ai rien trouver jusqu'ici'' dit Pegui

'' On aura peut être plus de chance si on demande directement à cette humain, c'est pour ça que vous le cherchiez juste avant que j'arrive pas vrai ?'' demanda-t-elle en tournant la page

'' Oui c'est bien ça, mon général'' répondit Pegui en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Elle tourna une autre page et lança un sourire en trouvant de ce qu'elle cherchait

'' Ah j'ai trouvé !'' dit-elle. La page qu'elle était en train de lire était le chapitre sur le cerveau humain. Kayden qui regardait par dessus son épaule était curieux de savoir comment sa allait leurs servir d'aller chercher dans des cerveaux.

'' Alors, voyons voir, dans le cerveau humain, les souvenirs récent son enregistrer dans une partie appeler l'hippocampe, les souvenirs les plus anciens sont stocker dans le cortex cérébrale..et donc pour les extraire...Hum oui sa à l'aire facile'' murmura-t-elle à haute voix avec une voix sensuelle.

Elle jeta ensuite le livre en l'air qui tomba dans les nageoires de Pegui. Elle se leva de son rocher et se retourna.

'' Toi, viens ici ?'' dit-elle en pointant du doigts un soldat fourmi-chimère qui se tenait dans la salle. Le soldat obéit et quand il était assez prêts d'elle. Elle lui enleva ses deux antennes.

Elle les regarda ensuite avec un air amusée.

'' Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec, général ?'' demanda Kayden par curiosité.

''Je vais faire ce qu'il y a faire pour lui extraire toutes les informations qu'on a besoin par le cerveau.'' dit-elle simplement en sortant de la salle, se dirigeant vers la salle où était retenu Pokkuru.

Kayden, sa sœur, son frère, Pegui et Ramotto étaient réuni dans la salle avec leurs général pendant qu'elle bidouiller le cerveau de Pokkuru en se servant des antennes comme des aiguilles. Pokkuru était nu comme un ver installer sur un fauteuil d'auscultation en pierre.

'' Le Hatsu..est une technique qui permet de manipuler son aura par sa volonté. Le Hatsu se divisent en différente catégorie de Nen qui changent selon la personne. Il y a le Renforcement...la Transformation...la Matérialisation...l'Émission...La Manipulation...et la Spécialisation. Ce qui fait en tout six catégorie. Chaque individus, à une catégorie de prédilection.'' expliqua-t-il sans avoir conscience qu'il était en train de parler.

'' C'est très bien, continue !'' dit-elle gentiment tout en bidouillant toujours son cerveau.

'' Pour apprendre à utiliser le Nen, nous suivons un entraînement de base qui consiste à travailler deux techniques importante. Ces techniques permettent d'augmenter la quantité de notre aura et à en contrôler le flux. Un combat de Nen consiste à appliquer les deux principes, c'est celui qui contrôle le mieux son aura..qui..qui sortira vainqueur de l'affrontement. Leurs aura joue toujours un rôle important dans les combats.'' expliqua-t-il

'' Très intéressant'' murmura-t-elle avec son expression habituelle.

'' Il existe d'autre technique de base dans le Nen, il y a le Ren et aussi le Zetsu. Le caractère et la personnalité de l'utilisateur est aussi un facteur important. Chaque personne possède un talent particulier, si notre catégorie de Nen est compatible avec nos objectif, alors nous aurons plus de chance de développer des facultés incroyables.'' expliqua-t-il encore une fois. Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand ses pupilles en pensant à quelque chose.

'' Dis-moi, comment fait-on pour découvrir à quelle catégorie on appartient ?'' lui demanda-t-elle en continuant l'opération.

'' Il existe plusieurs méthode, mais la plus simple et la plus répandu de toute. C'est la technique de l'eau'' expliqua-t-il attirant un peu plus la curiosité du général

'' Dis-moi comment ça marche ?'' demanda-t-elle

Une fois l'avoir expliquer. Une fourmi-chimère leurs apporta un verre d'eau avec une feuille verte dedans et la posa sur une bosse de terre sur le sol.

Tous les six étaient réuni autour du verre d'eaux en tirant une tête de curiosité.

'' Alors c'est comme ça que l'on peut savoir à quelle catégorie on appartient ?'' demanda Kayden en souriant.

'' C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, on a plus qu'a tester'' répondit Kanzaburo à son frère

'' A toi l'honneur, Ramotto, fais un test'' ordonna la générale.

'' D'accord'' répondit-il en se mettant à genoux devant le verre et plaça ses deux mains autour. Après quelques temps, un phénomène se produisit, le niveau de l'eau dans le verre augmenta et déborda sur les bords.

Les cinq lâchèrent un halètement de surprise en voyant de ce qui c'est passer. Tandis que leur général avait un doigt sous sa lèvre inférieur.

'' Voyons si le volume de l'eau augmente et qu'elle déborde, tu es du Renforcement.'' déclara-t-elle.

'' Du Renforcement ?'' demanda Ramotto

'' Ce qui veut dire que Ramotto est capable d'utiliser le Nen, tous comme nos ennemis ?'' demanda Myrona en écarquillant les yeux.

'' On dirait bien'' dit-elle simplement.

'' _Mais alors, c'est le Nen qui m'a permis de faire ça l'autre jours_ '' pensa Kayden en repensant à ce qui c'était passer lorsqu'il avait protéger Ponzu de la fourmi-chimère qu'il avait tuer.

'' Et je sais pourquoi ! Tu l'as dit toi même tu es devenu plus fort après avoir affronter ces humains'' déclara-t-elle

'' Euh oui en effet'' répondit-il

'' Je crois que quand ils t'ont frapper, ils ont sans le vouloir déverrouiller tes Shôkô. C'est ça qui a du réveiller ton aura'' dit-elle

'' Mes Shôkô ?'' demanda Ramotto

'' C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les pore de la peaux par laquelle l'aura s'échappe. Quand les Shôkô sont fermés, on ne peut pas utiliser son aura comme on veux'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Je comprends, c'est aussi ce qui vous est arriver à vous trois. Vos changement sont survenus juste après vos combat contre ces proies exceptionnelles. Vous aviez raison.'' en déduit Pegui en regardant les trois frères inséparables avant de se tourner vers son général

'' Général, maintenant que ces quatre là sachent comment utiliser le Nen, ils pourront ouvrir les Shôkô des autres soldat'' conseilla-t-il

'' Eh oui ! C'est une très bonne idée !'' répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Kayden regarda la paumes de ces mains et avait un sourire de joie écrit sur ces lèvres

'' _ENFIN, LE MIRACLE QUE JE VOULAIS EST ARRIVER, JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR UTILISER SE POUVOIR POUR ELIMINER TOUS CEUX QUI S'EN PRENDRONT AUX PERSONNES QUI ME SONT CHERS_ '' pensa-t-il dans sa tête quand soudain un flash-back apparut dans sa tête.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Kayden se sentait de plus en plus en colère quand soudain il sentit une force l'envahir qui se répandait dans ces entrailles. Soudain il fut entourer de la même aura que lui avait montrer Myrona et Kanzaburo. D'un accès de rage, il arracha l'une des écailles de la jambes gauche de la fourmi. La fourmi cria de douleur sentant du sang dégouliner de sa jambe. Kayden trempa son doigt dans le sang de la fourmi et mis son doigt prêt de sa bouche et aspira la goûte de sang sur son doigts._

 _La fourmi dans une colère noir se retourna vers Kayden et pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur lui. Kayden se contenta seulement de tendre son bras gauche devant lui et croisa les doigts en fermant lentement sa main. La fourmi sentit soudain son cœur avoir une douleur atroce et gigota de douleur en criant assez fort et mis ses mains contre son cœur afin de soulager la douleur le forçant à lâcher son arme. Kayden ferma d'un coup sec sa main et il entendit tous les organes internes de la fourmi exploser de l'intérieur. La fourmi avait plus aucune expression sur son visage et du sang dégoulinait par toutes ces entrées, mais il en sortait beaucoup plus par les yeux. La fourmi tomba à terre raide mort. Kayden ouvrit sa main et la regarda en tremblant et il était choqué de voir qu'il avait le pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis peu de temps seulement._

 _'' C'est moi qu'est fait sa'' se dit-il à lui même en regardant le cadavre de la fourmi-chimère. Il fit dissiper son aura et s'agenouilla prêt de la jeune fille._

 _'' Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas l'apporter à la ruche'' pensa-t-il de manière confus. Il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours cette blessure à l'épaule. Voulant la sauver, il prit une goûte de son sang qu'elle avait au bout du doigt qu'elle sait servi pour écrire son message et en le léchant ,il pouvait contrôler son corps._

 _'' Mais comment je vais m'y prendre moi'' se dit-il ne savant pas quoi faire pour l'aider._

 _Il eut soudain une idée, il tendit son bras avec la main ouverte et en faisant quelque geste du doigt, il contrôla le sang qu'il y avait dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, afin que le sang puisse pousser la balle de son organisme afin de la faire sortir. Alors que la technique fonctionnait la balle sortait de son épaule petit à petit et son épaule bougeait de l'intérieur donnant un effet écœurant (comme si quelque chose gigotait dans son épaule et allait sortir d'un coup)._

 _Après quelques instants, la balle sortit de son épaule presque de la même manière que le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne._

 _Fin flash-back_

'' _Quelle était ce pouvoir ? A quelle catégorie j'appartiens ? Est ce que je contrôlerai le sang de toute être vivant ? Je dois savoir !_ '' pensa-t-il avec détermination quand soudain il regarda son général

'' Puis-je essayer moi aussi général ?'' demanda Kayden

Les cinq le regardèrent surpris

'' Oui bien sûr, fais comme tu le sens'' répondit-elle avec un petit gloussement à la fin. Il regarda ensuite Myrona et Kanzaburo

'' J'y vais et après ça sera votre tour'' dit-il gagnant des signes de têtes des deux.

Kayden se mit à genoux et plaça ses mains autour du verre. Tous le monde attendait avec impatience le résultat. Soudain la feuille se mit soudain à bouger dans le verre.

'' La feuille à bouger !'' cria Kanzaburo

'' Il a dit que si la feuille bougeait. On était de la Manipulation'' dit-elle

'' Voilà sa explique tout alors'' dit Kayden à lui même

'' De quoi tu parles ?'' demanda Pegui

Kayden se releva et regarda la féline avec timidité

'' Général, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?'' demanda-t-il en se tortillant les pouces.

'' Bien sûr'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Je pourrai avoir juste une petite goutte de sang de cette humain'' dit-il, qu'elle partit tout de suite enfoncé son doigt griffue dans la cervelle de Pokkuru. Le sang dégoulina sur son doigt et essaya de ne pas la faire tomber en l'apportant à Kayden.

'' Est ce que cette dose suffira à monsieur ?'' demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

'' Parfait, merci, vous êtes bon'' dit-il en prenant la goutte entre ses doigts et lécha son doigt avec sa langue et aspira la gouttelette de sang de Pokkuru

'' Tu crois que c'est le moment de goûter la nourriture de la reine ?'' demanda Ramotto avec frustration

'' Tais-toi !'' ordonna Myrona fermement.

Kayden s'avança un peu et tendit son bras gauche devant lui en croisant les doigts et en faisant quelque geste du doigts, le corps de Pokkuru se mit à se relever tous seul et commença à marcher vers eux.

'' Mais comment fait cette humain pour bouger, il est pourtant paralyser ?'' demanda Ramotto en état de choc.

'' Non ce n'est pas lui qu'a fait ça, c'est Kayden'' remarqua Myrona en état de choc.

Kayden bougea rapidement ses doigts et son autre bras quand soudain le corps de Pokkuru commença à se compresser et fut planer dans les airs avec toutes les parties de son corps qui était tortiller comme des bretzels. Il ferma à coups sec sa main gauche et soudain tous ces organes intérieur explosa et une giclée de sang sortit de son crâne. Kayden lâcha son emprise sur lui et le corps de Pokkuru tomba sur le sol inerte.

'' _Pardon Ponzu !_ '' pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Ramotto, Pegui, Myrona et Kanzaburo étaient en état de choc et en sueur de la force redoutable qu'avait développer Kayden. Alors que son général avait les yeux qui pétillaient dans l'admiration.

'' _Quelle pouvoir destructeur et sanguinaire, c'est juste incroyable, il a du talent_ '' pensa-t-elle

'' Mais comment ta su ce qu'il fallait faire ?'' demanda Myrona encore choquée

'' C'est arriver par accident, j'ai tuer une proie de cette façon, et c'est juste après avoir attaquer un groupe de proie exceptionnelle, est ce que sa veut dire que je viens d'utiliser parfaitement mon Nen ?'' demanda Kayden à son général.

'' C'est exactement ça, tu viens de développer une capacité avec ton aura. Toute mes félicitation'' applaudit-elle

'' Une capacité hein ? Faudrait que je lui trouve un nom. Que diriez vous du '' BLOOD CONTROL'' ?'' demanda-t-il

'' C'est ridicule'' marmonna Ramotto. Kayden se roula les yeux avec un air agacée.

'' Bon Myrona c'est à toi'' dit-il que sa sœur hocha la tête en accord. Elle se mit à genoux et plaça ces mains autour du verre et tous le monde attendirent avec patience le résultat. Mais rien ne se produit

'' Pourquoi ça marche pas ?'' demanda-t-elle en état de choc

'' Tu n'as sûrement aucun pouvoir c'était du pipeau depuis le début'' se moqua Ramotto quand soudain il se fait attraper les oreilles par Myrona.

'' PAUVRE ORDURE TU L'AS VU COMME MOI CETTE AURA QUE J'AI. Je l'ai bien, alors arrête de dire le contraire'' dit-elle dans la frustration

'' Il ne faut pas s'énerver voyons. Si je me souviens bien, il avait également raconter quelque chose à propos du goût de l'eau qui change'' dit la féline en essayant de les calmer.

'' Alors ce n'est pas encore perdu'' dit Myrona avec un sourire tous joyeux. Elle s'agenouilla vers le verre d'eau et le prit dans ses mains pour boire le contenu. Elle tira soudain un visage nauséeux en gonflant ces joues et recracha tous le contenu sur le visage de Ramotto.

'' Putain c'est quoi cette merde, on dirait de la pisse !'' cria-t-elle en tirant la langue faisant rire tous le monde sauf Ramotto qui tirait une colère noir sur son visage.

'' Si l'eau à alors changer de goûts, alors tu es de la Transformation'' dit la féline

'' Je m'en doutais, je l'avais vu venir. Parce que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à montrer'' dit-elle surprenant ces deux frères. Soudain une sphère d'eau apparaît autour d'elle et lança un jet d'eau sur Ramotto

'' Pourquoi MOI ?'' cria-t-il en enlevant les cheveux qui lui cachait ses yeux.

'' Parce que t'avais besoin d'une douche, tout simplement'' dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

'' Donc sœurette tu transforme ton aura en eau et tu peux la rejeter vers tes ennemis ?'' demanda Kayden

'' Exactement je pense que je vais appeler cette technique '' WATER BURST'' '' dit-elle en prenant une pose de star.

'' Bon je suppose que c'est mon tour'' dit Kanzaburo en s'agenouillant devant le verre et plaça ses mains autour. Ils attendirent encore que le résultat se produisent avec fixation alors que Ramotto serra fortement ces cheveux et les tortilla fermement afin de faire couler une marée d'eau. Soudain l'eau du verre devenu d'une couleur différente de la normale.

'' La couleur à changer !'' fit remarquer Pegui en état de choc.

'' Alors si la couleur change, tu es de l'Émission'' annonça la féline

'' Ah alors sa explique pourquoi j'arrive à faire ça...RRRRRRRZZZZZZZZ'' ronfla-t-il en s'endormant.

'' C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR !'' crièrent Kayden et Myrona avec frustration, mais leurs expression changèrent par de la surprise, quand une bulle commença à gonfler et à sortir de son nez. La bulle se détacha de son nez et faisait la taille d'un humain. La féline fut a peu près amusé par la bulle alors que Ramotto s'approcha prudemment d'elle.

'' C'est sa ton pouvoir, créer des bulles, PFF c'est pitoyable'' dit-il en touchant la bulle quand soudain elle éclata et une explosion se produisit sur son visage. La fumée se dissipa et Ramotto avait le visage plein de poudre.

'' Alors ton pouvoir est d'envoyer une partie de ton aura dans ses bulles afin d'attaquer ?'' demanda Kayden que Kanzaburo se réveilla

'' D'après ce que je sais, sa doit être ça'' répondit-il

'' Franchement vous trois vous m'écœurer. Avouer-le ! vous étiez aux courant de ces pouvoirs depuis le début'' accusa Ramotto en leurs pointant du doigts.

'' Ne dis pas de bêtise, nous sa s'est arriver parce qu'on s'est exercer quand on l'a découvert jusqu'à qu'on y arrive à un résultat'' répondit Myrona avec Kanzaburo qui hocha la tête.

'' Et moi ce n'est arriver que par accident.'' répondit Kayden en haussant les épaules.

'' L'importance c'est que vous soyez capable de contrôler votre Nen, et que vous y arrivez parfaitement'' dit leurs général en mettant fin à la querelle et lâcha un petit rire quand soudain elle annonça '' J'ai bien envie d'essayer moi aussi'' dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant le verre et plaça ses mains autour. Ils attendirent tous le résultat quand soudain la feuille se déchira en plusieurs morceaux comme si la feuille était morte.

Tous les cinq lâchèrent un halètement avec les yeux écarquillées.

'' (rire) vous avez vu, la feuille s'est effriter'' dit-elle avec joie.

'' _Incroyable, et dire qu'elle n'a même pas eu besoin d'affronter les proies exceptionnelles. Elle vient à peine de naître et elle maîtrise déjà le Nen._ '' pensa Kayden en état de choc

'' Sa ne ressemble à aucun résultat que l'humain nous a citer. Sa signifie que vous êtes de la Spécialisation ? C'est bien ça général ?'' demanda Pegui alors qu'elle était en train de tremper son doigts dans le verre.

'' Neferpitou !'' dit-elle seulement avec un sourire sinistre.

'' Hein ?'' demandèrent les cinq en même temps

'' C'est le nom que m'a donnée la reine juste après ma naissance, Neferpitou, vous m'appellerez comme ça désormais.'' dit-elle en se relevant.

'' Compris !'' répondirent tous les cinq

'' Si c'est la reine qui a choisit votre nom, alors je tiens à dire quelle la bien choisie, cela vous va bien. Neferpitou'' dit Kayden avec un sourire

'' Voyons, ce n'est pas l'heure des compliments'' dit-elle avec un sourire gênée.

'' A vrai dire, je ne vois pas de ce qui a de jolies dans un nom'' marmonna Ramotto, gagnant un grognement de Kayden.

'' Sachez, monsieur qui connaît rien, qu'un nom peut signifier quelque chose dans différente langues. Neferpitou est inspiré du nom d'un dieu appelé Néfertiti, issue d'une ancienne croyance d'une vielle civilisation humaine, appelé les égyptiens.'' dit-il avec fierté.

'' Dis-donc, on a quelqu'un ici qui est drôlement renseigner dis donc'' dit Neferpitou avec joie

'' Oh, ce n'est rien, je l'ai juste lu quelque part'' dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. '' Toute mes excuse, mais je vais devoir vous laisser'' dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

'' Où tu vas ?'' demanda Kanzaburo. Kayden tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda à travers son épaule

'' J'ai l'inspiration qui est revenu, je suis hyper motivé'' dit-il en continuant à marcher. '' _Neferpitou ? Quelle jolie nom, elle est arriver aux moments où on avais plus besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. Jamais je ne pourrai assez la remercier. Aujourd'hui j'ai peut être pas tenue la promesse que j'avais fait à Ponzu, mais à partir de maintenant je promets loyauté et admiration pour cette créature magnifique. Et j'utiliserai ce pouvoir pour protéger ceux à qui je tiens. Kanzaburo, Myrona, Ponzu, Hina, Shidore, ma Reine, et général Neferpitou, je promets que je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie_ '' pensa-t-il fermement.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Neferpitou le regarda partir avec curiosité, de toutes les fourmis-chimères qu'elle venait de rencontrer, il était celui auquel elle était beaucoup plus intéressé et surtout celui ou son pouvoir l'avait grandement impressionner, sans vouloir l'avouer. Elle venait de ce rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

'' Dîtes ?'' demanda-t-elle en attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

'' Oui ?'' demanda Pegui

'' Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Il s'appelle, Kayden, c'est un des commandant du bataillon de la reine, et le tout premier super-soldat de son armée. Il a même eu l'honneur d'avoir reçu son propre nom par la reine elle même...et c'est notre frère'' répondit Myrona avec un sourire en regardant Kanzaburo

'' Et ta oublier, de dire qu'il est nul à la chasse et qu'il est le plus inutile de toute la colonie, franchement je vois pas ce que la reine trouve de bien chez lui.'' dit Ramotto avant de prendre congé.

'' TSS...Sale ordures ce n'est pas ça'' murmura Myrona

Neferpitou fut surprise de savoir comment un simple soldat comme lui eut l'honneur d'avoir été nommer par la reine. Elle avait peut être penser qu'il était fait pour accomplir de grande chose. Cette explication l'intriguait et elle avait bien envie de le connaître un petit peu mieux pour savoir de ce qu'elle allait faire d'un soldat aussi doué que lui, même si il était nul dans certaines tâches.

'' Où il s'est rendu ?''demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

'' Il est sûrement retourner dans ces appartements, alors si vous y allez, c'est juste vous parcourez ce couloir, vous allez ensuite à gauche et après vous monter, vous y serez tout de suite.'' répondit Kanzaburo en révélant l'itinéraire.

'' Merci beaucoup'' dit-elle en reprenant son ton sensuelle.

'' De rien général !'' remercia Kanzaburo

'' Bon je n'ai plus besoin de cette humain vous pouvez le servir à la reine'' dit-elle en s'éloignant tout en suivant l'itinéraire qu'avait révéler Kanzaburo.

'' Ah vos ordres !'' répondirent les trois. Alors qu'elle s'en allait en fredonnant une mélodie, Pegui la regarda avec crainte.

Kayden entra dans son salon et alors qu'il venait d'entrer, il monta la seul marche de la plate-forme qui se tenait au milieu du salon et s'installa sur son tabouret devant son piano

'' Allez c'est partit mon kiki !'' dit-il avec un sourire sournois en plaçant ses doigts baguée prêts des touches du piano.

Par contre devant la porte, Neferpitou venait d'arriver à destination et regarda la porte en soufflant un sifflement de surprise en voyant qu'une pièce similaire à celles des humains existait dans la fourmilière.

'' Il a construit cette pièce à lui tous seul ? Très intéressant !'' dit-elle avec son sourire habituelle. Alors qu'elle allait toquer à la porte, elle entendit soudain une mélodie qui raisonna dans toutes la fourmilière

 **'' [My Soul, your Beats] feat Lia ''**

Kayden commença par taper sur les touches de son piano et il commença à jouer la mélodie.

Pitou était curieuse de ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur et surtout d'où venait cette mélodie.

'' Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?'' demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond par curiosité.

La mélodie se fit entendre également dans tous les tunnels de la fourmilière mais également à l'extérieur.

Myrona et Kanzaburo entendirent la mélodie et se sentait tous les deux apaisée par la musique

'' (soupir) c'est vraiment jolie, j'aime quand il l'a joue'' dit Myrona en fermant les yeux de plaisir

'' Ouais'' répondit Kanzaburo dans le même état.

Dans un autre coin, c'était Koruto qui venait de recevoir son Nen. Il entendit la mélodie et lança un regard ennuyer avec un sourire

'' Il remet ça, une nouvelle fois'' dit-il, si il n'avait pas reçu son Nen, il ne tolérerait pas qu'il joue de la mélodie dans un moment pareil.

Ailleurs c'était Méléoron, qui était avec deux autres fourmi-chimères, l'une était croisé avec un homard et un humain, tandis que l'autre était un croisement entre un humain et un loup. Le Loup mit ces mains sur ses oreilles afin d'arrêter d'entendre le bruit.

'' Oh mais quelle supplice, mais il devient fou où quoi ?'' demanda-t-il avec douleur

'' OH cette mélodie me rappelle tant de souvenir'' dit Méléoron en souriant.

A l'extérieur, Léol venait de battre en retraite avec Hina et une autre fourmi-chimère qui était un croisement entre un humain et une libellules.

Les trois regardaient depuis le haut d'une falaise, Gon, Kaito et Killua qui les regardaient depuis le bas. Ils haletèrent tous de surprise quand il entendirent la mélodie arriver dans leurs oreilles.

'' D'où vient cette mélodie ?'' demanda Killua par curiosité. Ils tournèrent la tête quand ils virent dans les bois plusieurs animaux qui regardait en l'air se sentant apaisée par la musique.

Léol se retourna vers la direction de la fourmilière avec un air agacée.

'' C'est quoi cette horreur ? Serai ce le bon à rien ?'' demanda-t-il en serrant les dents

'' Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Léol ?'' demanda la fourmi mi-libellule et mi-humain.

'' Tu veux vraiment savoir Furatta ? On m'a dit que c'est lui qui jouait des mélodies insupportable quand bon lui semble ?'' dit-il en fermant un œil dans la douleur à cause de la mélodie qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles.

Hina quand à elle avait un sourire sur son visage en se sentant apaisée par la mélodie.

'' _C'est franchement jolie comme musique_ '' pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Dans la fourmilière dans la salle du trône de la reine. La reine avait un grand œuf qui commençait à sortir de son ventre pendant qu'elle mangeait les reste de Pokkuru. Elle leva la tête en entendant la mélodie.

'' Quelle bonheur, qu'il me la joue pendant ces instants important.'' dit-elle d'un ton apaisée en caressant son ventre.

'' Et toi mon roi, que pense-tu de cette mélodie ?'' demanda-t-elle à la créature qui se formait dans l'œuf. Malgré quelle devait accoucher du roi, elle pouvait tout de même créer d'autre soldat.

En attendant, qu'il est terminé, Neferpitou était assis contre les parois du tunnel en profitant de sa toute première mélodie. Elle avait peut être un côté sinistre et cruel, mais au fonds, elle avait un côté gentil et attentionné et savait ressentir certains sentiment quelle ne connaissait même pas, comme de la tendresse, de la joie, et de l'apaisement, elle savait qu'elle devrait en savoir plus sur les émotions, car pour elle, ce qu'elle ressentait était encore inconnu.

Kayden finit sa mélodie, et lâcha un soupir détendu avant de se lever de son piano

 **'' [My Soul, your Beats] feat Lia (Fin) ''**

'' Eh bien on dirait, qu'il a fini'' dit Pitou en se relevant et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et frappa dessus avec le dos de sa main.

Kayden tressaillit de surprise en se tournant vers la porte

'' _Qui sa peut bien être ?_ '' se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre, la prochaine fois on aura droit à une conversation privée entre Kayden et Pitou, franchement ceci fut pour l'instant l'un des chapitres les plus longs de cette histoire, et patientez jusqu'à ce que j'écris le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. Bye et à bientôt et rappelez vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, sa me ferait grand plaisir.**


	6. Combat de Nen

**Bienvenu pour le chapitre 5 de l'humanité de la fourmis joueuse de piano, alors j'ai passer du temps à essayer de trouver un scénario pour ce chapitre et finalement je l'ai trouver. Alors sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 5 de cette histoire. Et j'ai que j'avais fait beaucoup de faute dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai pris le temps d'y corriger pour vous ! Et d'ailleurs ce chapitre est le tout premier que j'écris sur ma tablette car d'habitude je fais par ordi, mais j'ai voulu tester quelque chose de nouveau. Allez c'est partie pour le chapitre 5.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Combat de Nen

Après que Kayden entendit quelqu'un toquées à sa porte, il se dépêcha d'allée ouvrir. Et quand il ouvrit la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta en voyant Neferpitou devant sa porte avec son sourire habituel. Il écarquilla les yeux en état de choc de voir elle et personne d'autre devant sa porte.

" Général ?" demanda-t-il en état de choc.

" Désolé, je te dérangeais pas trop ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment

" Non, non pas du tout sa me fais plaisir de vous voir…après quelque minute" murmura-t-il dans sa bouche

" Entrer, ne rester pas devant la porte général " dit-il en l'invitant à entrer. En entrant elle regarda toute autour d'elle et fut impressionner par la décoration.

" Incroyable, comment t'es tu procurer tous ça ?" demanda-t-elle par curiosité en tournant la tête vers lui

" Oh c'était facile, juste avoir une fausse identité, je vole de l'argent à la banque et le tour est joué mais pour avoir tous ça j'ai du payer à différent endroit" répondit-il faisant glousser Pitou

" J'aime ton style !" dit-elle, faisant donner un air gêner à Kayden.

" Merci, mais sérieusement pourquoi êtes vous passer me voir en privé, c'est pas votre rôle de vous occuper d'un simple soldat comme moi" fit remarquer Kayden avec curiosité.

Elle se gratta la tête dans la confusion.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais qu'un simple soldat. J'ai décidé que j'allais te voir et c'est tout" dit-elle avec un visage impassible faisant tremper de sueur Kayden.

" Très bien, asseyez vous, pendant ce temps je peux faire chauffer de l'eau" dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cafetière, son général s'assit sur le canapé en cuir en se plaçant confortablement dessus en croisant les jambes.

" Je peux vous offrir quoi ? Un verre de lait ou….ou du thé ?" demanda-t-il

" Oh ben un café sa me va" répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Kayden mit la cafetière en route et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

" Il paraît que c'est la reine qui ta donner ton nom ?" demanda-t-elle

" Oui, et pourtant encore maintenant je l'ignore pourquoi elle a choisie un nom exprès pour moi" répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

" J'ai entendu dire que tu était incompétent en chasse, était-elle au courant de cela ?" demanda-t-elle en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

" Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait au courant."

" Alors pourquoi t'avoir choisie toi pour offrir un nom, on est les seul, nous les gardes royaux à avoir un nom offert par la reine" répondit Neferpitou en commençant à être confuse dans son esprit. Kayden se leva de son fauteuil pour aller chercher deux tasse et verser le café dedans.

" Au faites pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à chasser ?" demanda-t-elle faisant Kayden tirer un regard sombre ave une ombre obscure autour des yeux. Il pris les deux tasse et tendit celle à son général. Il prit une gorgée du sien et la posa en ne disant pas un mot.

" Désolé général, mais si je le dis qui c'est ce qui va m'arriver" lui dit-il en révélant qu'au fonds, il avait quand même peur de son supérieur.

" Détends toi un peu, c'est moi qui te pose la question. Tu peux me répondre sans avoir peur de me dire la vérité." dit-elle après avoir prit une gorgée du sien.

" Pardonner moi général ! Mais vous me faîtes bien assez peur pour que je garde mes lèvres close !" lui signale t'il.

" Oui ce visage a été créer pour faire peur à n'importe qui. Mais soit en certain, jamais je ne te tuerai. Tu es quand même assez précieux pour un simple soi-disant soldat." Lui dit-elle avec certitude.

Kayden fut surpris par sa déclaration, jamais il aurait penser que son supérieur qui est pourtant quelqu'un de belle mais pourtant avec un caractère sadique aurait déclarer quelque chose d'aussi censée. Dire que lui, le bon à rien de service, était pourtant quelqu'un d'important au sain de la fourmilière. Cette déclaration lui suffisait pour retrouver le sourire.

" Vous êtes vraiment bon général" remercia-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de son café

" Alors tu veux bien maintenant me dire pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à chasser ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant sa voix sensuelle de d'habitude

" Bon d'accord, cette information, seul mes frères savent à se sujet, alors ce que je vais vous dire ne dois jamais sortir de cette pièce." dit-il fermement

" N'est crainte je sais quand même garder un secret" dit Neferpitou dans la défensive

" Bon voilà, je déteste tuer les humains" dit-il simplement

" Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant un peu plus intérêt à son récit.

" Tout simplement parce que nous étions humain avant de devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, et moi je me souviens toujours de ma vie d'avant quand j'étais humain alors pour moi sa fait comme si j'étais devenu un assassin tuant sa propre espèce, c'est en faite un sentiment de nostalgie que je ressens en les voyants." expliqua-t-il

" Pourtant, maintenant tu es comme nous, alors comment peux-tu avoir de la sympathie pour ces humains , ils nous servent seulement de festin, ils sont inférieur à nous, alors cessent d'avoir de la sympathie pour ces humains" dit-elle

" Eh général vous aussi, vous aviez été une humaine dans une vie d'avant, c'est juste que vous ne vous en souvenez plus. Et d'ailleurs j'ai choisi mon camp depuis longtemps. Celui des fourmi ! C'est juste que les humains restent une espèce intéressante et drôlement évolué. Des fois, je sais que ce ne serai qu'un rêve, mais je souhaite que les humains, et les fourmis-chimères puissent un jour trouver un terrain d'entente, pour que chacun vivent comme ils le souhaitent." expliqua Kayden fermement.

" C'est assez beau, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Réponds moi à cette simple question, si la reine serait en danger actuellement contre des proies exceptionnelles. Est-ce que tu serai capable de tuer ces humains juste pour elle ?" demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux se penchant près du visage de la chauves-souris vampire. Ce dernier, fronça les sourcils et répondit à sa question avec fermeté.

" OUI ! " cria-t-il. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il viens de crier aux visage de sa supérieur. Il recula loin d'elle avec culpabilité.

Alors qu'il tremblait à l'idée de ce qu'allait être sa punition, il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit Pitou posé une main sur ses cheveux. Kayden était figé et surpris qu'elle ne l'a pas déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux, car fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

" C'est bien d'être ferme, mais à l'avenir, contrôle tes nerfs quand ton supérieur te pose une question" dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

" Vous avez raison, je me suis laisser emporté, toute mes excuses !" dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

Soudain ils entendirent un message télépathique de Pegui qui entra dans leurs esprit.

" A tous les soldats, rendez-vous dans le hall 1, le général Neferpitou organise une assemblée "

" C'est vrai ça ?" demanda Kayden à son général

" Bien sûr, tous nos soldats doivent posséder le Nen, c'est pour ça que j'ai demander cette assemblée" répondit-elle en se levant

" Tu viens, tu dois également y participer" dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ce dernier la suivit juste après.

Quand tous les soldats furent rassemblés dans le hall 1. Kayden, Myrona, Kanzaburo et Ramotto étaient les centres d'intérêt de tout le monde. Pegui expliqua a tous le monde que si les soldats voulaient possédé le Nen, il fallait qu'ils affrontent tous, les 4 adversaires qui possédaient déjà le Nen.

C'était une opportunité pour Kayden, puisqu'il pouvait enfin ce venger de tous ceux qui le persécutait depuis longtemps. Il décida de ne retenir en aucun cas ses coups, sauf contre ces amis.

" (rires) j'aime ça, je vous préviens les coco, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeaux." dit-il en craquant ces jointures.

Après plusieurs minutes, Kayden avait déjà mis a terre beaucoup de ces congénères, entre les quatre c'était lui qui s'était le plus amusé.

Alors qu'il venait de frapper son dernière adversaire, il entendit grâce a ces oreilles hyper développer des pas arrivant prêt des parois de la fourmilière. Il se mit en marche marchant vers la sortie, surprenant tous le monde qui se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait.

" Kayden qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Myrona à haute voix.

Kayden tira un air sérieux en scrutant les environs

" Quelqu'un est en train de pénétrer dans la fourmilière. " dit-il fermement. Provoquant que tous le monde lâchèrent un halètements de surprise.

" A tout les soldats ! Des humains, on pénétrer la fourmilière, capturer les sur le champs" ordonna Pegui par télépathie que tous le monde commencèrent à courir à son poste.

" _Serai-ce les humains que Ramotto a affronter et que personne n'a put arrêter_ " se demanda Kayden

" Je crois que nous allons devoir s'occuper de ces humains nous même" lui dit Neferpitou qui marcha dans la même direction que les autres. Kayden la regarda sans rien dire par curiosité

" _Je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir l'étendu de ma force_ " pensa-t-elle de manière terrifiante

" _Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ? Mais je dois à tout prix protéger la reine !_ " pensa-t-il fermement en battant des ailes et à une vitesse folle, il se dirigea vers les sons qu'il percevait

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'intérieur de la fourmilière. Plusieurs soldat était aveugler par la fumée. En se protégeant les yeux, ils furent soudain tous couper en deux.

Une silhouette sombre apparut dans la fumée, et alors que les soldats restant écarquillèrent les yeux de peur. La silhouette sortit de l'écran de fumée, se révélant être Kaito.

" Conduisez nous à votre reine et il y aura pas d'autre victime" prévenu-t-il, mais les soldats ne l'écoutèrent pas et chargèrent tous sur lui.

" Très bien, j'ai compris ! Allons-y" annonça-t-il que Gon et Killua sortit de l'écran de fumée et attaquèrent les fourmis à l'aide de leurs Nen.

Kayden arriva sur place et se cacha en regardant ces soldats se faire tuer par les trois utilisateur de Nen.

" _Alors se sont eux !_ " pensa-t-il fermement quand Neferpitou arriva soudain derrière lui.

" Hm je sens que je vais m'amuser !" dit-elle d'un ton d'anxiété

" Attendez, je vais y aller, rester ici général, mon devoir est de protéger la reine et à tous ceux que je tiens." dit Kayden sévèrement gagnant une moue de Pitou

" Nya ! C'est pas juste, je veux m'amuser avec ses humains moi" se plaignit-elle que Kayden vola vers ses adversaire sans répondre.

Kaito s'arrêta en voyant Kayden arriver vers lui par les airs, en se posant devant lui.

" Je vais devoir vous demander de faire demi-tour et de nous laisser tranquille." prévenu Kayden gentiment. Kaito garda son regard impassible en l'examinant

" _Hmm, il possède le Nen. Comment c'est possible, est ce qu'ils auraient trouver le moyen de s'approprier le Nen ? Si c'est le cas, alors cela devient critique_ " pensa-t-il

" Impossible, notre mission est de tuer votre reine. Vous êtes devenu trop dangereux pour nous, et vous menacer la population de cette région. Combien de gens avez-vous tuer ? Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce massacre" répondit-il à Kayden qui ne répondit qu'avec un regard choqué.

" On a pas le choix monsieur, nous les fourmi-chimère se nourrissons de ce que l'on trouve, on a pas le choix, c'est notre mode de vie, si vous voulez que tout ceci s'arrête, pourquoi ne pas essayer de trouver un compromis ?" demanda Kayden essayant d'éviter tous combat avec l'ennemi. Mais il entendit des contestation de ces congénéres et vit Pitou le regarder en plissant les yeux.

" On dirait que trouver un terrain d'entente serait impossible, vu la majorité du nombre qui sont contre ta proposition. Alors on va devoir faire ce qu'on est venu faire ici" signala Kaito

" Faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord et si vous ne voulez pas mourir, je vous conseille de fuir !" cria-t-il fermement

" Jamais" cria Kaito en dégageant de son corps l'aura de son Nen. Il fit soudain apparaître une roulette numéroté et en tirant un nombre, il tomba sur le chiffre 4 et sa roulette se transforma en fusils.

Il se mit a tirer plusieurs balle et Kayden les esquiva a une vitesse folle. Gon et Killua regardaient le combat avec étonnement et admiration.

" _Merde c'est pas vrai ! Si je veux utiliser mon Nen, je dois le blesser et lui prendre son sang au moins une fois et sa me suffira pour le battre_ " pensa fermement Kayden avant de se faire prendre une balle dans l'aile gauche le forçant à se crasher au sol.

" Kayden !" cria Kanzaburo prêt à partir pour lui tenir main forte avant de se faire arrêter par Pitou

" Général Neferpitou ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant avec mépris

" Laisse-le ce débrouiller, c'est l'occasion pour lui de nous montrer de quoi il est capable" dit-elle avec son sourire habituel. Kanzaburo serra les dents en se sentant inutile de ne pas pouvoir aider son frères. Pour le rassurer, Myrona posa une main sur son épaule.

Kayden gémissait sur le sol en ayant son aile gauche qui coulait du sang. Kaito s'approcha de lui et pointa son fusil sur lui.

" Tu auras été un grand soldat, sois en certain, quelle est ton nom pour que je puisse me souvenir de toi ?" demanda-t-il

" Kayden" répondit-il faiblement

" Moi c'est Kaito, es-tu prêt à rejoindre tout tes camarades aux paradis" dit-il prêt à tirer quand soudain Kayden fut entourés de son Nen.

Kaito écarquilla les yeux en sentant la force maléfique qui se dégageait du Nen de Kayden.

Kayden se releva lentement avec une expression de fureur sur son visage.

" Moi mourir aussi vite, je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir assurer la sécurité de ma reine et de mon roi !" dit-il fermement quand soudain son aura commença à jaillir de plus en plus fort de son corps.

" _Je vois, alors sa force viens de ces émotions_ " pensa Neferpitou avec son sourire habituelle

Kaito commença à reculer en écarquillant les yeux quand il se retourna vers les deux garçons.

" _J'arrive pas à croire. Son aura devient de plus en plus maléfique au fil du combat et sa puissance augmente à petit feu_ " se dit-il

" Fuyez le plus loin que vous pourrez !" cria-t-il a eux

" Pas question, on reste avec toi jusqu'au bout" répondit Gon en fronçant les sourcils

" JE VOUS DIT DE NE PAS RESTER LÀ. SI VOUS VOULEZ VIVRE JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE FUIR" cria-t-il. Kayden tira un regard impassible en regardant Kaito crier au deux garçon. Il s'accroupit et se propulsa sur Kaito à une vitesse folle pour attaquer.

" Ne rester pas là !" cria Kaito en se mettant en face des garçons.

Les deux jeunes hunter lâchèrent une expression d'horreur sur leurs visage. Kayden venait de couper un bras à Kaito. Une giclée de sang s'échappait de la blessure. Kayden dérapa sur le sol avec fermeté.

" JE NE MOURRAI PAS TU M'ENTENDS !" cria-t-il de rage

Gon regarda Kayden avec colère et se tourna ensuite vers le bras de Kaito qu'avait atterrit juste derrière lui. Gon commença a exploser de rage et fit jaillir de son corps une aura orange dévastatrice

" Arrête Gon !" cria Kaito au garçon aux cheveux hérissés. Soudain, Killua frappa Gon sur la nuque, l'assommant pour de bon.

" Merci Killua, enfuis-toi avec Gon maintenant !" ordonna Kaito. Le jeune ex-assassin porta Gon sur ses épaules et ils s'enfuirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

" Je vois que toi et moi on est semblable. On ne pense qu'a protéger ceux que l'on aime n'est ce pas ?" demanda Kayden avec un sourire.

" Oui, et je sais qu'il compte sur moi pour revenir sain et sauf, je te vaincrai et je les rejoindrai." dit-il en invoquant sa roulette qui fit apparaître sa faux.

" _Faut que j'arrive à lui aspirer une goutte de sang et utiliser mon "BLOOD CONTROL" afin de pouvoir le vaincre_ " se dit Kayden prenant une position de défense.

Il fonça sur Kaito mais se dernier lui mit un coup de faux dans son épaule. La lame fut bien planter pour qu'il puisse tournoyer sur lui-même et envoyer Kayden valdinguer aux loin.

Kayden se crasha contre le mur. Kaito chargea soudain sur Kayden avec un cri de rage tout en gainant sa faux vers lui.

Kayden plaça ses deux mains devant lui et essaya de repousser la lame de la faux. Malgré que Kaito est perdu un bras, il avait assez de force dans l'autre pour pouvoir repousser la force de Kayden.

Pour s'échapper, Kayden se glissa sous Kaito et s'envola afin de lui échapper. Quand il fut en l'air, Kaito changea sa roulette en fusil et commença a tirer une rafale de balle sur Kayden qui les esquiva. Kayden eut soudain une idée, il prit une grande inspiration et envoya des ondes d'ultrasons sur Kaito, le faisant tourner de l'œil et se boucha les oreilles. Il sentit soudain une douleur sur sa poitrine en voyant que Kayden venait de lui trancher la poitrine avec ces griffes. Après avoir lacérer un coup de griffes, Kayden recula et lécha ses griffes qui était recouvert de sang.

" C'est la fin ! Il est temps d'abandonner, m'oblige pas à te tuer ! Ne me fais pas devenir un assassin" prévenu Kayden en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait absolument pas le tuer.

"Desolé je reste jusqu'au bout car je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot." déclara-t-il quand soudain sa roulette se transforma en hochet pour bébé

" _Je ne dois pas mourir, je ne dois pas mourir, je ne dois pas mourir, je ne dois pas mourir_ " pensa-t-il fermement.

" Tu ne peux pas échapper à ça !" cria Kayden avec les larmes aux yeux. Il tendit son bras gauche devant lui et croisa les doigts. Kaito hurla soudain de douleur en sentant ses muscles se froisser de l'intérieur. Kayden tordit les membres de Kaito et les arracha de son corps.

Le bras de Kaito était tomber et ses jambes aussi. Il tomba au sol toujours conscient quand soudain, Kayden s'approcha de lui.

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit ?" demanda-t-il fermement les larmes aux yeux

" Parce que je vous ai sous-estimé alors voici ma réponse. Et parce que je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre va réussir là où j'ai échouer" dit-il en toussant du sang à la fin.

" Eh ben quand sa arrivera, je vous ferai face coûte que coûte !" dit Kayden fermement

" Je vois que tu es très déterminer , et que tu prends soins de tes amis. Dommage qu'on est pas le même point de vue. On aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans nos rangs" dit-il

Kayden lâcha un petit sourire amusé, quand soudain, il entendit soudain un bruit de chair trancher. Il regarda Kaito et il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que sa tête venait d'être trancher. Sa tête volait en l'air et retomba dans les mains de Neferpitou.

" Très impressionnants, même si c'était un coup de bol, tu as réussi à le vaincre" applaudi-t-elle avec un sourire en cachant dans ces pensées que elle-même avait été impressionner par ce combat.

Kayden regarda autour de lui et vit tous les autres le regarder avec crainte. Ils devaient sûrement être terrifier par son pouvoir.

" Alors vous voyez, c'est un tout nouveau moi que vous voyez bande con !" déclara-t-il fortement d'un air agacé

Toutes les autres fourmis-chimères le regardèrent avec crainte. Koruto qui avait tous vu, fronçait les sourcils et soudain il lâche un sourire amusé

" _Tu as bien changer Kayden, je crois que je te dois des excuses_." pensa-t-il à lui-même

Les fourmis se dispersèrent tous afin de reprendre leurs quotidien. Kayden voulait retourner dans son salon et en y allant, il se fait soudain étreindre par Myrona.

" Oh j'ai eu si peur qu'il t 'arrive quelque chose d'horrible" dit-elle en souriant et en ayant les larmes aux yeux

" T'en fais pas sœurette, mon Nen est bien assez puissant pour pouvoir vaincre des proies exceptionnelles." dit-il quand soudain elle lui pinça la joue.

" Ne te la joue pas trop. Il se peut qu'un jour, tu y laisse la vie !" déclara-t-elle fermement de façon comique.

" Ail !" dit Kayden faiblement en bougeant faiblement la mâchoire. Ils entendirent soudain, Kanzaburo courire vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant eux et se pencha en avant afin de reprendre son souffle

" K…K…Kayden" marmonna-t-il faiblement.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a frangin ?" demanda Kayden par curiosité.

" Le général Neferpitou, t'a donner rendez-vous dans la salle du trône de la Reine" révéla-t-il. Kayden écarquilla les yeux en état de choc de savoir que son supérieur venait de lui donner rendez-vous où la reine est en train d'accoucher.

Comme convenu, il se rendit dans la salle du trône et en y entrant, Pitou l'attendait en ayant ces mains poser sur ces hanches, alors que la reine était coucher sur son trône, avec l'œuf du roi qu'était en train de sortir de son ventre.

" Vous aviez demander à me voir votre majesté ?" demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant.

" Parfaitement, le général Neferpitou, m'a fait part d'une requête te concernant." dit-elle en désignant la féline.

" Une requête ? " demanda-t-il en regardant son général.

" Elle m'a expliquer que tu possédais une puissance incommensurable et que t'avais réussi à venir à bout d'une proie exceptionnelle disposant du même pouvoir que les gardes royaux. Le général fut très impressionner par ta performance tu sais ?" dit-elle que Kayden regarda Neferpitou avec curiosité. Elle lui lança son regard habituelle et elle se mit à sourire diaboliquement.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Kayden venait d'arracher les membres de Kaito que Neferpitou lançant un halètement de joie. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants et vit de la détermination et de la culpabilité dans ces yeux._

" _Kayden ! Tu montres une si grande volonté. Avec ceci, tu deviens quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant, ta puissance pourrai rivaliser avec la mienne. Je m'en voudrai de ne pas pouvoir te récompenser pour ta grande loyauté envers nous. Je le vois dans tes yeux que jamais, tu nous trahiras" pense-t-elle avec joie tout en regardant Kayden discuter avec Kaito._

 _Fin Flash-back_

" Et c'est quoi cette requête ?" demanda Kayden un peu angoisser. Il connaissait parfaitement la supercherie de Neferpitou, psychotique comme elle était, il pouvait s'attendre à quelque chose de douloureux.

La Reine fit un signe de tête à Neferpitou et cette dernière s'avança vers Kayden et s'abaissa à son niveau et posa ces deux mains sur ces épaules.

" Kayden,…j'ai proposer à ce que l'on fasse de toi, le quatrième garde royal du roi, alors acceptes tu la proposition ? " demanda-t-elle en tirant un visage que Kayden n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Un sourire bien plus joyeux que d'habitude.

Kayden était sans voix. Il y a quelque jours, il était l'incapable de service, un nul en gros, ensuite il s'est sentit à peine supérieur aux autres après avoir obtenu son Nen. Et maintenant, on lui permet de devenir le quatrième garde royal du roi.

Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve pour lui et se mit soudain à rougir, gagnant la curiosité de Neferpitou

" Sa doit être qu'au rêve ! Oui c'est ça je suis en train de dormir et je vais vite me réveiller." murmura-t-il de manière confuse quand soudain, Neferpitou lui pinça la joue en lâchant un petit gloussement.

" Si je suis réveiller" dit-il de façon aigu et débile.

" Alors on attends! quelle est ta réponse ?" demanda la Reine

" OH JE VOUS REMERCIE, JE NE VOUS DÉCEVERAI PAS ! JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS ASSEZ VOUS REMERCIER C'EST UN GRAND HONNEUR" cria-t-il en posant sa tête contre le sol en pleurnichant comme une madeleine. Ces émotions étaient trop forte pour Kayden et avait du mal à s'arrêter. Il sentit Neferpitou poser une main sur ces cheveux et commença à caresser tendrement ces cheveux.

" Voilà relâche-toi un bon coup et après tu seras soulager." Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer ses yeux dans l'apaisement

Kayden releva la tête et se demanda quelque chose tout en continuant à verser des larmes.

" Est…est-ce que Myrona et Kanzaburo seront eux aussi des gardes royaux ?" demanda-t-il faiblement

" Oui, ils seront convoqué un peu plus tard, après tout, vous trois, êtes des utilisateurs de Nen très puissant." murmura-t-elle tranquillement

Kayden regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Neferpitou et regarda l'œuf qui était en train de sortir du ventre de la reine

" Alors dans cette œuf, il y a notre roi ?" demanda-t-il que la Reine lâcha un petit gloussement.

" Oui, dans quelque temps, il viendra au monde et gouvernera un nouveau royaume, et tu seras là pour l'aider à réussir pendant sa destiné." répondit-elle

" Oui, je vous promets que je ferai tous se qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il devienne un bon roi et je veillerai a ce qu'il règne jusqu'à la mort. Je donnerai corps et âmes pour lui" déclara-t-il fermement en étant en sanglots.

En tirant son sourire sinistre, elle prit la tête de Kayden et la posa contre ces genoux. Kayden pleura de joie pendant quelque minutes. Sa vie venait de basculer en un instant. Plus personne ne le persécuteras, il pourra enfin protéger ces proches et devenir le meilleur serviteur qu'un roi puisse avoir.


	7. Balade en ville

**Bonjour les mecs, depuis janvier que je n'avais pas travailler sur cette histoire et je suis entièrement navrée de vous avoir fait attendre. Sachez que même si j'ai fait une longue pose sur une histoire elle n'est pas considérer comme abandonné, retenez que cette histoire était seulement en Hiatsu (pause), si une histoire est abandonné je le préviendrai tout de suite, mais c'est pas le cas.**

 **Je tiens à dire que cette fanfiction à maintenant 1 an depuis le 12 juillet 2016, et je tiens à mettre à jours beaucoup de chapitre du moins jusqu'à ma prochaine pause mais je souhaite finir cette fanfiction assez tôt pour vous. Je tiens également à remercier Fenrir's Fang69 pour ces gentils commentaires, cela signifie énormément pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire pour savoir si je dois faire des améliorations ou pas.**

 **Ce chapitre servira de bonus pour Kayden car se sera une sortie en ville et ce chapitre sert en faîtes qu'il se crée des liens avec d'autres personnages que les fourmis-chimères . Je vous spoilerai pas avec qui mais vous le découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre. Désolé si j'ai fait des fautes à certains endroit car j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger alors je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible.**

 **Allez je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Edit: J'ai ajouté une scène de quelque ligne à la fin!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Balade en ville

Sa faisait un jour que Kayden à tuer la proie exceptionnelle et à été promu aux rang de garde royal. Il en était content mais il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir. Est ce que la reine sera toujours là pour voir son fils régner, et que va devenir la fourmilière ? Il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire car il pensait au principal, aller de l'avant et protéger ceux à qui il tient énormément, à l'aide de son Nen.

Kayden était en train de se balader dans les grottes de la fourmilière avec un regard inquiet quand soudain il voit Koruto marcher vers lui d'un air impassible. Kayden soupira de frustration en le voyant car il pensait qu'il allait encore lui faire la morale car il est pas à son poste ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Kayden s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en essayant de l'ignorer quand soudain Koruto l'interpella.

'' Attend Kayden...Je te demande pardon'' dit-il surprenant Kayden qui se tourna vers lui avec les yeux larges

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Kayden

'' J'ai dit que je m'excusais. J'ai réfléchit et je pense que je comprends tous maintenant'' déclara-t-il sans éclaircissement

'' De quoi ?''

'' Que tu étais très fidèle à la reine, et je pense que t'es exceptionnelle'' dit-il surprenant Kayden

'' La reine t'a donner un nom, le général Neferpitou t'a accordé sa confiance, tu as éliminer une proie exceptionnelle sans hésitation avec ton Nen et maintenant regarde toi, te voilà promu membre de la garde royal du roi.''

'' Oui c'est dingue même moi je n'en revenais pas. Et je tiens à te dire une chose, j'ai toujours été fidèle envers la reine et envers vous, c'est juste que de se faire traiter d'incapable par tout le monde sa peut être frustrant et c'est pour ça que je n'avais aucune intention d'obéir à vos ordres depuis le début. Seules les conditions de la reine étaient importante pour moi. Alors m'en veux pas Koruto, j'avais de bonne raison pour ne pas obéir à vous.'' expliqua Kayden avec franchise

'' Je l'ai compris, et je me rends compte maintenant à quelle point tu tiens à la reine. D'une certaine façon, on se ressemble nous deux'' répondit Koruto en lançant un sourire franc.

'' Hein ?'' demanda Kayden dans la confusion.

'' Je donnerai ma vie aussi pour notre reine, et toi tu l'as montrer en affrontant toi même ces proies exceptionnelle et se fut surprenant car tout le monde te pensait comme un fainéant et l'ironie du sort, c'est toi qui à sauver notre reine.'' complimenta Koruto

'' Fainéant ? Ben je te remercie du compliment'' dit Kayden en détournant son regard de lui.

'' Excuse moi Kayden, en tous cas sache qu'à partir de maintenant j'accorderai une extrême confiance envers toi'' continua Koruto avec un regard joyeux.

'' Je te remercie, je te revaudrai ça ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, on se ressemble oui, mais moi je veux avant tout autre chose en plus.'' expliqua Kayden

'' Quoi donc ?'' demanda Koruto dans la confusion

'' Protéger ceux que j'aime et je pourrai donner ma vie pour eux, c'est la principal raison pour que je me sois battue avec cette humain avant-hier soir, la reine n'était pas ma seule préoccupation, il y avait aussi les autres.'' expliqua-t-il, laissant Koruto bouche bée.

'' Les amis sa compte énormément pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'à mes exigences en tant que super-soldat, je pense aussi aux biens de mes amis et c'est ça qui me donne toute la force que j'ai besoin pour vaincre n'importe qui osera s'en prendre à nous'' continua Kayden d'un ton plus ferme. Koruto n'avait plus les yeux cadré par la détermination de Kayden.

'' Tant que je serai en vie, la race des fourmis-chimère ne s'éteindra pas à cause des humains. J'étais moi-même humain et sa été une vie d'enfer et j'ai eu de la chance d'en ravoir une et sa c'est grâce à la reine, alors je lui doit tous et jamais je ne trahirai notre espèce. Ta compris Koruto, ce sont les seules choses que je désire le plus'' continua Kayden avec émotion.

'' Bien sûr et je ne doute plus une seule seconde de toi, je suis sûr que tu seras un bon général. Général Kayden !'' dit Koruto en s'inclinant devant lui. Cette déclaration mis mal à l'aise Kayden qui tendit ces bras devant lui dans la défensive.

'' Non laisse tomber le général, appelle moi juste Kayden, se serai hyper gênant, sinon on se considérerait plus du tout comme des amis'' dit Kayden surprenant Koruto qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

'' Toi et moi ? Ami ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Bien sûr, nous deux avons le même objectif et les même ambitions, alors je peux à partir de maintenant te considérer comme un ami fidèle'' dit Kayden en tendant une main ouverte devant lui.

'' Je suis honoré ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?'' demanda Koruto en se relevant.

'' Ben je cherchai Pitou, tu saurais pas où elle se trouve ?'' demanda Kayden en regardant autour de lui.

'' Elle est en ce moment dans la chambre de cryogénisation'' répondit-il

'' La chambre de cryogénisation ?'' demanda Kayden dans la confusion en regardant Koruto fixement

'' Oui elle nous a ordonnés de construire une salle afin de stocker des cadavres humains pour qu'elle les étudies. L'humain que tu as tué l'autre jour et le premier spécimen qu'on a mis sous glace. '' expliqua Koruto. Kayden fut assez surpris par la nouvelle et se décida d'aller vérifier par lui même.

'' Merci pour l'info, je vais vérifier moi même'' dit Kayden en s'éloignant de Koruto

'' D'accord à plus tard'' salua Koruto en s'en allant dans le sens opposé

'' Bye !'' répondit Kayden.

Il marchait dans la grotte sans savoir où se trouvait la salle de cryogénisation avec un regard stoïque.

'' _Pitou s'intéresse énormément aux humains, après tout, elle n'a aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie en tant qu'humaine alors je ne suis pas contre qu'elle fasse des recherches sur eux, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une psychopathe, je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête ?_ '' pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus loin dans la grotte, il entendit un rire féminin et essaya de se diriger vers elle grâce à ses oreilles de chauves-souris. Une fois arriver, il vit Pitou assis sur une pierre en train de regarder Kaito entièrement nu qui était emprisonner dans la glace.

'' J'aimerai tellement qu'on s'affronte une fois, oui j'aimerai beaucoup'' dit-elle d'un ton charmeur avec un regard tueur

Kayden écoutait sa conversation discrètement et déglutit rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix.

'' _C'est vrai ! Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de tester sa puissance. Je lui ai voler sa chance,je devrai peut être m'en excuser. Mais faut qu'elle arrête de prendre se ton. Elle me fait énormément peur._ '' pensa-t-il avec de la sueur sur son front.

'' Je sais que tu m'observe ma petite chauves-souris.'' dit-elle soudainement faisant sursauter Kayden d'horreur. Kayden sortit de sa cachette et alla se placer près de sa générale, enfin de sa coéquipière à partir de maintenant.

'' Je suis désolée'' dit-il simplement. Pitou le regarda avec son sourire mignon.

'' Pourquoi ça ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Je vous ai volée votre occasions de tester votre puissance, sa pouvait être le moment pour vous de vous apprendre à mieux vous connaître et je vous ai privée de cette occasions.'' s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête

'' Tu peux me tutoyer, et non je ne t'en veux pas, c'était plus ton heure à toi que la mienne'' répondit-elle

'' Mais pourtant tu es supérieur à moi et c'est toi qui doit instaurer une certaine crainte auprès des autres soldats, parce que là on croit tous que c'est moi le général le plus puissant de la fourmilière. Alors que c'est toi la meilleure, et je dois avouer que t'instaure la crainte à toi toute seule.'' dit-il avec un sourire idiot faisant glousser la petite chatte.

'' A bon je fais aussi peur que ça ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oh oui, ton aura est impressionnante et sombre, alors je ne doute absolument pas de toi'' dit-il avec un sourire faisant sourire la félidé.

'' Oui, je me demande énormément à quelle point je suis forte, et je suis impatiente à l'idée de le découvrir et quelqu'un comme cette humain sera suffisant pour satisfaire mes besoins'' dit-elle en regardant Kaito.

'' Mais malheureusement, tu l'as réduit en pièce et faut que je trouve une solution pour le rafistoler'' dit-elle avec une petite moue qui la rendait extrêmement mignonne.

'' Je m'en excuse'' dit-il

'' Pas la peine de t'excuser'' dit-elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pour un moment et une question tournait dans la tête de la chauves-souris

'' Au faîte, comment as-tu su que je t'observais ?'' demanda-t-il

'' C'est grâce à mon En'' dit-elle

'' Ton En ?'' demanda Kayden dans la confusions

'' J'ai appris que c'est en faîte mon aura qui s'étant à des mètres plus loin par rapport à l'endroit ou mon corps se trouve. Et avec ça, je peux sentir tous ce qui se trouve à des kilomètres, donc si des humains s'approchent de notre fourmilière je pourrai les sentir à cette distance'' expliqua-t-elle.

Kayden fut surpris par son explication et utilisa son Gyo pour envoyer son aura dans ses yeux pour percevoir l'aura de Pitou. Une fois avoir aperçu l'aura de Pitou, il fut surpris que son En s'étendait même à plusieurs kilomètres à l'extérieur de la fourmilière.

'' Incroyable !'' dit-il clairement bouche bée.

'' Oui je m'étonne moi même'' dit-elle avec frime, faisant lâcher un petit rire de la part de Kayden. Il gardait son sourire sur le visage quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

'' Ah oui est ce que je peux avoir ton autorisation ?'' demanda-t-il surprenant Pitou

'' Pourquoi faire ?'' demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête dans la confusion

'' Pour sortir de la fourmilière, je dois faire un tour en ville pour publier mon prochain roman '' expliqua-t-il

'' Ah parce que t'écrit en plus ?'' demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras tout en tirant un sourire.

'' Eh bien oui, j'ai publier mon premier roman il y a pas si longtemps que sa alors maintenant que j'ai fini le deuxième faut bien que j'aille pas trop faire attendre mes lecteurs et en plus ces jours-ci m'ont donné une énorme inspiration. '' expliqua-t-il en se relevant

'' Et c'est quelle genre de roman ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Principalement se sont des Thriller !'' dit-il

'' Intéressant, alors t'aime le gore alors ?'' demanda-t-elle avec son sourire intimidateur faisant trembler Kayden des genoux

'' Euh je dirai pas que c'est mon thème favoris mais c'est juste une préférence d'histoire c'est tout.'' répondit Kayden en haussant les épaules.

'' Très bien, alors si c'est important, tu peux y aller, mais reviens vite, je m'ennuie quand t'es pas là'' dit-elle avec son sourire charmeur.

'' Oh t'exagère !'' rigola Kayden en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle.

'' A plus tard !'' souhaita-t-il avant de la quitter

'' Salut !'' dit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Après une marche vers son salon pour prendre le bouquin qu'il avait à publier, il se changea dans son déguisement afin de passer inaperçu parmi les humains. Il était maintenant vêtue d'un chapeau et d'un grand manteau marron qui recouvrait tout son corps afin ne pas intercepter les passants avec ces jambes de panthère ainsi que ses oreilles de chauves-souris. Il marcha dans les grottes de la fourmilière afin de trouver une fenêtre pour sortir et avant qu'il ne parte, il se fait arrêter par une voix féminine

'' Kayden, où est ce que tu vas ?'' c'était Myrona qui se tenait avec les bras croisée au côté de Kanzaburo. Les deux ont été promu aux rang de gardes royaux juste après Kayden tout simplement parce que ces derniers savaient se servir de leurs Nen parfaitement bien tout comme Kayden.

'' Juste publier mon prochain roman, je serai de retour dans la soirée'' dit-il faisant soupirer Myrona

'' Rah tu crois vraiment que tes romans intéressent les humains ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui j'en suis sûr, après tout les humains sont comme nous, ils sont cultiver par tout ce qui leur entour.'' répondit Kayden en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Fait attention quand même, tu sais qu'il y a des proies exceptionnelles que tu peux croiser en ville'' mit en garde Kanzaburo.

'' C'est bon c'est pas la première fois que je sors en ville. Te rappelles-tu de la fois où on a transporter tous les meubles pour notre salon.'' rappela Kayden avec les mains sur ses hanches.

'' Oui je m'en rappelle parfaitement'' répondit Kanzaburo avec un petit sourire

Kayden déploya ses ailes blanches et s'envola dans le ciel sous les regards de Myrona et Kanzaburo.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Kayden aperçut enfin une ville à l'horizon. Actuellement, il se trouvait à l'extérieur de NGL.

'' Piouf, j'y suis enfin !'' dit Kayden avec enthousiasme. Il décida ensuite d'atterrir au sol afin d'entrer dans le périmètre de la ville comme un humain normal, ce qui voulait dire, à la marche.

Une fois au sol, il remit ses ailes blanches dans son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie du bois avec les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

En ville, il fut assez surpris de voir que la ville était ancienne car certaines rues ne possédaient aucun passage pour les voitures et il y avait une flopée de bâtiment ancien.

Il marcha dans les rues attirant quelques regards des passant qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux et gênée, car pour les autres, il était considérer comme une personne mystérieuse et inconnue dû à son costume.

Mais en continuant a avancer, il remarqua que les regards des passants ne se braquaient plus du tout sur lui. Ces actions le surpris un peu.

Il regarda dans la direction de tous les regards et entendit soudain un énorme vacarme provoquer par quelqu'un. En marchant et en essayant de repérer d'où venait le boucan, son regard se fixa sur un homme assez musclé avec un air de dur à cuire. Il avait des cheveux noir coiffée en banane et était vêtue d'un uniforme d'écolier japonais de couleur blanc. Il tenait en main un panneau et un microphone qu'il mettait près de sa bouche. Soudain, il se mit à hurler dans le microphone en attirant l'attention de tout le monde et en continuant à marcher, la tête levée en l'air avec une veine qui se formait sur le côté.

'' Eh les candidats pour l'expédition vous m'entendez ! Je suis un Beast Hunter, et je m'appelle Knuckle, Knuckle Bine ! Je vous provoque en duel ! Si vous avez des tripes, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir à minuit pile je vous attendrez. Je suis sans pitié, mais je me bats à la loyal ! Je vous affronterai à main nus sans armes, et je viendrai seul, sans le moindre coéquipier. Alors si vous avez du cran venez me rejoindre ce soir !'' cria-t-il dans son micro

Tous les passants le regardait avec des regards confus en fronçant les sourcils. Kayden était lui aussi dans le même état sauf qu'il avait un regard confus de façon comique. Dans toutes les têtes, une question turlupinait tout le monde.

'' _Mais te rejoindre où ?_ '' pensa Kayden

'' Sortez si vous êtes des hommes, vous devriez être déjà devant moi au lieu de vous cachez dans un coin, de toute façon vous m'échapperez pas, je finirai par vous trouvez, je sais que vous êtes là quelque part !'' cria Knuckle une nouvelle fois dans son micro. Il s'éloigna de plus en plus de la zone et Kayden restait confus en le regardant partir au loin.

'' _Mais il lui manque une case à ce type. Mais il a l'air sacrement fort, il possède une aura comme les proies exceptionnelle et elle est assez imposante. Pour moi la plus puissante aura est celle de Pitou sans hésitation_ '' pensa Kayden en se remettant en marche.

Il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre à ce que ce type voulait insinuer et continua sa marche en cherchant la maison d'édition la plus proche pour son livre.

Sous son manteau, Kayden avait tellement chaud, mais il s'empressait à tenir le coup pour cacher à tout prix son apparence.

Après plusieurs minute, il arriva enfin devant une maison d'édition. Il leva la tête en regardant le bâtiment et lâcha un soupir de soulagement de savoir qu'il était enfin arriver à destination.

'' (soupir) j'aurai eu du mal à le trouver celui-là'' dit-il en ajustant le col de son manteau. Il entra dans le bâtiment tout en souriant. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs étagère avec plusieurs bouquins ranger dessus, il y en avait tellement qu'on aurait dit une bibliothèque.

Kayden se dirigea vers la femme de l'accueil et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

'' Bonjour madame, c'est pour publier ce livre'' dit-il en sortant son livre de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir.

'' Pas de souci monsieur et c'est au nom de qui ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

'' Juju de la Visière '' se présenta-t-il. Se nom, il l'utilisait en tant que auteur et non en tant que lui même. Il l'avait déjà inventé pour publier son tout premier roman. La femme de l'accueil écarquilla soudainement les yeux et laissa tomber son stylo qu'elle avait en main

'' Juju...de la Visière ?'' demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

'' Oui ! Il y a un problème ?'' demanda-t-il. Soudain son visage s'illumina et elle se pencha sur le comptoir en regardant Kayden fixement.

'' LE CÉLÈBRE JUJU DE LA VISIÈRE ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui c'est moi, mais pourquoi vous êtes enthousiasmé ?'' demanda Kayden dans la confusion.

'' Non mais c'est dingue, vous ne savez pas que votre premier roman à fait un carton envers tout vos lecteurs'' répondit-elle

'' Ah bon vous êtes sérieuse ?'' demanda Kayden dans la stupéfaction

'' Extrêmement sérieuse ! Notre maison d'édition dissimulé à travers le monde n'a jamais gagné autant d'argent en vendant votre bouquin'' répondit-elle dans le même état.

'' Franchement je suis vraiment surpris, je pensais pas que je serai autant apprécié avec mon histoire. Alors est ce que vous pouvez prendre celui-ci ?'' demanda-t-il en tendant son bouquin. Elle le prit en un éclair et ce mit à taper sur son ordinateur.

'' C'est bon, je vais leur envoyer le bouquin et il sera publier en plusieurs exemplaire dans le monde entier'' prévenu-t-elle avec un regard de joie.

Kayden sourit à sa réponse et était prêt à partir mais il devait la remercier avant de partir.

'' Je vous remercie infiniment, passer une bonne journée'' souhaita-t-il en s'inclinant avant de partir.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, il sentit une présence qui était en train de le regarder. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite quand il vit soudain une jeune fille avec une expression de stupéfaction écrit sur son visage.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffé en un énorme chignon avec des mèches qui étaient hérissé sur sa tête avec également une tresse qui servait à maintenir son chignon. Elle avait des yeux roses et était vêtue d'une robe à étage de couleur aubergine sans manches et bouffante et avait un mantelet de même couleur sur le dessus accompagné de deux boule de froufrous blanche attaché dessus par un fil et pour finir une jupe rose bonbon. Elle avait des gants noirs en nylon aux mains avec les poignée qui étaient enroulé d'une laine blanche. Elle avait des collants en maille réside et des chaussures fermé à talon de même couleur que sa robe avec des lacets noir et accessoire en boule de froufrous attaché dessus. Elle tenait également un livre en main.

Elle le regardait tout en bégayant avec les lèvres qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

'' Vous...Vous..Vous êtes Juju de la Visière ?'' demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

'' Oui, c'est bien moi'' répondit Kayden avec un air de curiosité en penchant la tête.

Elle commença à trembler de plus en plus et baissa la tête avec une ombre noir qui se formait autour de son visage.

Soudain, elle leva la tête, mais cette fois ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle courut soudain vers lui et l'étreignit fermement.

'' Oh Monsieur de la Visière, je suis l'une de vos plus grande fan'' dit-elle dans l'excitation.

Kayden ne pouvait plus respirer et était surpris de la force que possédait la jeune fille.

'' _Purée, elle est sacrement costaud cette petite fille, elle va me briser les os à se rythme là_ '' pensa-t-il en ayant le visage bleu.

'' Vous m'écraser, vous pouvez desserré un peu mademoiselle ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton aigu et faible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle ne contrôlait pas du tout la force de son étreinte. Elle le lâcha et avait un regard épouvanté écrit sur son visage.

'' Oh je suis sincèrement désolé'' dit-elle en s'inclinant. Kayden avait une main sur son cou essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

'' Non, j'aurai fait la même chose si je me trouvais devant la personne que j'admirai le plus au monde '' répondit Kayden en lâchant un sourire stupide

'' Le problème c'est que j'admire personne'' continua-t-il

'' Mais sincèrement c'est vraiment un miracle qu'on se rencontre alors que je suis seulement de passage dans cette ville'' avoua la jeune fille en état de chocs.

'' Qui c'est ce fut peut être le destin ?'' répondit Kayden avec un sourire

'' En tous cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que votre premier livre fut le chef du siècle, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Enfin seulement pour moi et...'' alors qu'elle parlait avec enthousiasme à toute vitesse, Kayden tendit sa main devant son visage pour lui faire un signe d'arrêt.

'' Tu sais quoi, puisque tu es la première fan que je rencontre, et si on allait discuter un peu ?'' proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire écrit sur ses lèvres.

Le regard de la jeune fille fut d'abord surpris et après quelque seconde elle lança un grand sourire de joie et hocha la tête en réponse.

Un peu plus tard les deux se trouvaient assis sur une terrasse de café dans un autre coin de la ville. Les deux sirotaient une tasse de café sur leurs tables. Les deux parlaient entre eux tout en rigolant toutes les secondes. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de rigoler quand Kayden se pencha du bord de la table en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

'' Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu aimes dans mon roman ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité

'' Tout d'abord, le Thriller est un genre de roman que j'adore personnellement et quand j'ai découvert votre ouvrage j'ai été captivé dès le début par le ton angoissant que nous transmettaient chacune de vos lignes'' expliqua-t-elle avec joie.

'' Donc à chaque fois que tu lisais le texte, tu ressentais de la peur ?'' demanda-t-il dans la confusion

'' On pourrait pas dire de la peur, mais plutôt comme si je sentais quelque chose monter dans ma colonne vertébrale'' expliqua-t-elle avec éclaircissement

'' Ouais, la même impression qu'on a quand on sent une présence angoissante derrière soi'' en déduit Kayden avec un sourire

'' Ouais, voilà c'est exactement ça !'' dit-elle

'' Et puis, il y aussi le concept qui est intéressant, des criminels qui se font enlevé mystérieusement et qui sont enfermé dans un lieu sacré sous forme de donjon, où la paranoïa s'installe et dans laquelle se terre une bête dangereuse. Tout en échappant à se monstre, ils vont devoirs également faire face à leurs actes passés. Rien que ça c'est cool, par contre, la créature, d'où vous vient l'idée ?'' demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

'' Alors j'ai dévoré de nombreux livres parlant de folklore avant d'avoir enfin une idée et j'ai trouvé que je pouvais crée un concept intéressant tournant autour de la créature du folklore américain, le Wendigo '' expliqua-t-il

'' Le Wendigo ?'' demanda la jeune fille en penchant légèrement la tête

'' D'après les écrits, c'est la créature que l'on devient quand on fait un acte de cannibalisme. Une bête mi-loup et mi-humaine avec des cornes de cerfs et des jambes de chèvres. J'ai introduit cette créature parce que sa me permettait de vous faire partager des secrets à propos de cette créature que je ne révèle nullement dans le texte.'' expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

'' Alors vous nous avez caché les circonstances de l'apparition du Wendigo pour que l'on se fasse des théories sur les circonstances'' demanda-t-elle légèrement surpris et stupéfait.

'' Et oui ! On sais à quel point les lecteurs aiment fonder des théories sur leurs ouvrages préférée et je voulais offrir cette opportunité à tous. Bien sûr, seule moi pourrait vous révéler les circonstances exactes.'' répondit-t-il avec joie

'' Vous pouvez me les dires à moi ? Je ne dirai rien promis'' dit-elle avec enthousiasme en tirant un regard d'enfant avec un jolie sourire en fixant Kayden dans les yeux. La fourmi-chimère caché sous son costume tendit son index devant le visage de la blonde et le secoua légèrement.

'' Désolé mais se serait peut-être du gâchis de révéler le plus grand secret de l'œuvre que tu admires tant'' dit-il avec perplexité

'' Mais non sa ne me ferai rien de savoir'' dit-elle avec un ton hautain montrant qu'elle était extrêmement sûr d'elle, mais Kayden savait que s'était faux.

'' Ben moi sa me fait quelque chose, parce que quand on est lecteur et qu'on a affaire à quelque chose de pas claire dans l'œuvre qu'on aime et admire, on cherche alors à savoir et le mieux c'est de le comprendre par soi-même sinon, si on le demande directement à l'auteur lui-même il se peut que l'on soit déçu parce que sa n'aurait pas du tout été l'idée que lecteur s'était fondée dans la tête et si sa le déçois il perd tout intérêt à aimer le livre qu'il a adoré.'' expliqua la fourmi-chimère avec sagesse voulant à tout pris faire réfléchir la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se gratta pendant quelque secondes le menton et elle baissa la tête dans la tristesse.

'' Sincèrement désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention de gâcher ce qui vous permettait de divertir vos lecteur, surtout sur le livre que j'affectionne une profonde admiration.'' dit-elle faiblement en détournant le regard de son auteur préféré.

Elle sentit soudainement l'auteur lui tapoter la tête, la faisant relevé la tête et regarder son auteur préféré dans les yeux.

'' T'inquiète, tout le monde à le droit de ressentir de la curiosité mais je te conseille à l'avenir de te faire ta propre opinion sur tes théories au lieu de me le demander directement'' conseilla-t-il avec un sourire de joie.

'' Très bien je retiens ça'' répondit-elle de façon énergique

'' Bon allez assez parler de moi et si tu me parlais de toi ?'' demanda soudainement Kayden

'' De moi ?'' demanda la jeune fille assez surprise.

'' Ben oui, je me lasse quand on parle que de moi. Je m'intéresse énormément aux autres qu'il soit de caractères différent et sa me plaît beaucoup de les écouter. '' dit-il avec un regard apaisé.

'' Vraiment ?'' demanda-t-elle avec une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ces joues. Kayden répondit avec un simple hochement de tête faisant rougir de plus en plus la jeune fille blonde.

'' D'accord mais je peux commencer par quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle hésitante

'' Tu peux d'abord me dire des choses basiques comme ton nom, ton âge, ta profession et ce que tu veux'' proposa Kayden avec joie.

'' Ben..Je m'appelle Biscuit Krueger mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bisky. Mon âge ma fois je ne préférai pas m'étendre dessus. Je suis une Treasor Hunter double étoile'' fit-elle une courte introduction avant de se faire interrompre par Kayden

'' Une Treasure Hunter ?'' demanda-t-il dans la curiosité

'' Oui j'ai choisi ceci car je suis attiré par tous ce qui est pierre précieuse'' dit-elle de façon dramatique avec les yeux qui pétillaient.

'' Ah je vois, tu parcours le monde pour rechercher des objets de valeurs.'' en déduit Kayden en se grattant le menton

'' Exact'' répondit Bisky

'' Alors tu mène une vie comme une vraie aventurière'' dit Kayden avec un sourire admirateur. Son compliment rendit Bisky un peu embarrassé.

'' On peut dire ça, mais vous savez c'est n'est pas vraiment une vie d'aventure d'être un Treasure Hunter, j'ai tout de même des principes en tant que Hunter. Avant de devenir Treasor Hunter j'étais également une Hunter qui était juge pour les examens et dans ma vie j'ai formé de nombreux Hunter et je tiens à dire que mes enseignements sont très sévère et que même certain hunter ne pourrait peut être même pas y survivre.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Dis-moi ?'' demanda Kayden dans la curiosité

'' Oui''

'' D'après ce que tu me dis, sans te vexée, tu ne serais pas plus âgée que ton apparence ?'' demanda-t-il

Au fond d'elle, Bisky était prête à se mettre en rogne mais elle savait que son mauvais caractère pouvait lui apporter des problèmes. Mais elle voulait surtout retenir sa rage devant son auteur préférée. Alors elle décida de lui répondre avec un sourire forcée avec un regard sombre en plissant les yeux.

'' Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ?'' demanda-t-elle intimidant un peu la fourmi-chimère déguisé.

'' En faîtes au début, je pensais que tu avais l'âge d'une adolescente mais d'après les nombreux boulot que tu as fais...C'est juste ce détails qui m'a fait penser à ça'' répondit Kayden avec honnêteté. Bisky trouvait son explication assez clair alors elle laissa tomber sa frustration et décida de tout avouer.

'' Vous êtes vraiment perspicace, en effet je suis en vrai plus âgé que le dit mon apparence. En vérité j'ai 57 ans.'' révéla-t-elle. Kayden répondit avec un simple regard stupide avec les yeux qui sortait de leurs orbites

'' 57 ANS ! Mais pourquoi tu as cette apparence alors ?'' demanda-t-il surpris

'' C'est grâce à mon Nen, je peux changer mon apparence à volonté et cette apparence que tu vois est celle que je préfère parce que en vérité, je déteste ma véritable apparence parce que sa ne me rends pas assez féminine.'' révéla-t-elle avec un soupir d'ennui

'' Parce que les gens pensent que t'es pas une vrai femme dans ton apparence originelle ?'' demanda-t-il assez fermement

'' Hein ?'' demanda Bisky en le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard d'intérêt.

'' Que ta vrai apparence ne soit pas féminine c'est juste une opinion que tu te dis toi, mais moi je suis persuadé que c'est le contraire'' expliqua Kayden de façon ferme

'' Ah oui et après avoir vu ça ?'' demanda-t-elle quand soudain elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière et quand la fumée se dissipa, Kayden découvrit une nouvelle Biscuit Krueger. Elle était maintenant hyper musclé avec un visage assez masculin, elle était tellement musclé qu'on aurait dit que ces vêtements étaient en train de la serrer. Elle était maintenant à la même taille que Kayden, ce dernier tirait également un regard surpris à l'intérieur de lui mais il tirait un regard impassible essayant de rester ferme.

'' Je ne vois aucune différence'' dit-il en faisant haleté Bisky de surprise

'' Tant que tu reste la même, l'apparence ne compte pas pour moi'' dit-il avec sincérité

Bisky retourna à sa jeune apparence et avait une expression choqué sur son visage. Son auteur préféré venait de la complimenter et ce fichait de connaître sa véritable apparence, pour lui, elle restait la même. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose de sincère a son égard.

'' Sérieusement vous êtes quelqu'un de bon'' dit-elle en baissant la tête avec un doux sourire et une petite rougeur.

'' Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer. Au faîte tu m'as dis que tu n'était que de passage dans cette ville, pour quelle raison t'es venu dans cette ville ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

'' En faîtes je suis venu car on m'a appelé pour dire que mes deux anciens élèves que j'ai rencontré à Greed Island on besoin que je les entraîne pour qu'ils gagnent un combat contre deux autres Hunter.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Pour quelle raison ils doivent se battre ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité

'' Apparemment ce fut une épreuve imposé par le vieux président de l'association des Hunter, tu sais de qui je fais allusion?'' demanda Bisky en ne voulant pas embrouiller son auteur favoris.

'' Oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est Isaac Netero.'' répondit Kayden. En vérité, il savait que peu de chose sur le président des Hunter, il avait juste vu son image sur les écrans télévisés dans ces précédente escapade en ville.

'' Exact, apparemment mes deux élèves doivent battre les deux disciplines de l'un des disciple du vieux c'est ce que m'a informé celle qui m'a contacté.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Eh bien, c'est intéressant tout ça et tu reste combien de temps ici ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Apparemment la date limite pour qu'il réussisse est pour dans un mois. Alors si ils y arrivent pas tout de suite ou que je constate qu'ils sont pas assez prêt, il se peut que je reste le mois entier dans cette ville.'' répondit-elle en se grattant la tête. Elle regarda soudainement sa montre sous son gant en nylon et tressaillit en voyant l'heure

'' Merde je devais être chez l'informatrice qui m'a contacté depuis une demi-heure déjà. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas rester mais je dois y aller'' dit-elle en se levant de la chaise et en payant l'addition.

'' Attends !'' prévenu Kayden en se levant de sa chaise. Bisky se retourna vers lui avec un regard curieux

'' Quoi ?''

'' J'aimerai que tu prennes ça avec toi.'' dit-il en sortant un livre de son manteau. Elle prit dans ces mains et regarda la couverture qui représentait un ciel obscurcit avec une main ensanglanté émergeant du bas de la page. Le titre du livre était '' _The Ring of Discord_ ''. Bisky regarda le livre avec ses yeux qui pétillaient de surprise.

'' Mais...Mais c'est votre nouveau roman ?'' demanda-t-elle extrêmement choquée. Kayden acquiesça en hochant la tête.

'' Oui je m'étais fait une double copie de l'original et je l'ai emmener avec moi au cas ou je perdrai l'original. Alors je te l'offre en signe d'amitié'' dit-il en lâchant un petit clin d'œil à la fin.

'' Non vraiment je ne peux pas, c'est trop vous demander. Attendez qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par signe d'amitié ?'' demanda la Treasure Hunter dans la confusion

'' Ben quoi ? On est devenus amis non ?'' dit-il faisant ouvrir de plus en plus grand les yeux de la jeune fille avec un jolie sourire en accompagnement.

'' Bien sûr'' répondit-elle en serrant de plus en plus le bouquin offert contre sa poitrine.

'' Bon ben je crois que je vais devoir y aller aussi car j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt faire nuit et la route que je dois faire est assez longues. Heureux de t'avoir rencontré Bisky j'espère qu'on se reverra !'' dit-il en se levant de sa chaise prêt à aller dans le sens opposé de la Treasure Hunter.

'' Attends !''

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle

'' C'est quoi votre véritable prénom ?'' demanda-t-elle surprenant la fourmi-chimère

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda-t-il dans la stupéfaction

'' Je sais très bien que Juju n'est pas votre véritable prénom, personne ne s'appelle ainsi sauf si on possède un surnom n'est ce pas ?'' déclara-t-elle en attendant la réponse de son auteur préférée.

'' Maline ! Exact, Juju est un surnom que j'ai inventé car je ne voulais pas utiliser mon vrai nom'' répondit-il

'' Un pseudonyme en quelque sorte'' en déduit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Exact c'est ça, un pseudonyme'' répondit Kayden gigotant le petit doigts vers la blonde.

'' Alors c'est quoi votre vrai prénom ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois

'' Kayden'' répondit-il

'' Très bien, Kayden de la Visière j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de ce revoir'' dit-elle en prenant un ton joyeux.

'' Moi aussi, ma chère mademoiselle Biscuit Krueger'' dit-il en s'inclinant un peu pour la saluer. Il s'éloigna ensuite de sa nouvelle amie tandis que cette dernière le regardait partir. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le bouquin et lui donna une énorme étreinte.

'' _Je chérirai ce cadeau jusqu'au restant de mes jours._ '' pensa-t-elle avec tendresse

Un peu plus tard, le soleil se couchait déjà que Kayden se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville. Alors qu'il passait dans le parc, il entendit soudainement une voix familière.

'' JE VOUS ATTENDS TOUJOURS !'' cria une voix masculine.

Kayden regarda autour de lui en essayant de trouver d'où venait la voix et aperçu ensuite en plein milieu d'une clairière, l'homme qui broyait dans la rue avec un microphone en main, c'était l'homme qui prétendait se nommer Knuckle Bine. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu de la clairière avec les mains sur les hanches tout en tirant un regard féroce avec une veine se formant sur le côté de sa tête.

'' _Alors c'est ici qu'il avait donner rendez-vous ?...Il aurait quand même pu le préciser dans son message si s'était si simple_ '' pensa-t-il en tirant un regard ennuyer de façon comique

'' MONTREZ-VOUS JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ, NE FAITES PAS COMME SI VOUS ÊTIEZ DES CHOCHOTTES !'' cria Knuckle en gardant toujours son air féroce.

'' _Non mais il en fait du bruit ! Attends une minute, on est dans un lieu complètement rempli d'arbres et ces derniers on énormément de trou dans les troncs, alors sa veut dire que.._ '' pensa Kayden avant de se diriger vers le Beast Hunter.

Ce dernier entendit la venu de la fourmi-chimère et se tourna vers lui avec rapidité

'' Te voilà toi, t'es l'un d'entre eux n'est ce pas ?, je serai ton adversaire si tu veux partir à l'expédition'' dit-il avec férocité.

'' Désolé vieux, mais je ne suis pas l'une de ces personnes que tu recherches.''

'' Te moque pas de moi, t'essaie de me distraire pour que ton pote m'attaque par surprise c'est ça ?'' demanda Knuckle avec férocité en tirant une grimace colérique de façon comique.

'' Non Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois'' mis en garde Kayden avec prudence ne voulant pas offenser l'homme devant lui qui était prêt à bondir à n'importe quelle moment.

'' Ben alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?'' demanda-t-il en se calmant légèrement

'' Tu as dit que tu étais un Beast Hunter, je t'ai entendu le dire quand tu faisais ton fanfaron dans la rue. Si t'en ai un tu devrais savoir où on est ?'' demanda la fourmi-chimère en fronçant les sourcils

'' N'essaie pas de te moquer de moi. On est dans un parc sa se voit'' dit-il avec sarcastique en levant les bras

'' Ouais mais autour de toi, il y a de nombreux arbres avec des trous où peuvent ce nicher des animaux hostiles.'' répondit Kayden faisant tirer un regard curieux au Beast Hunter.

'' Je passe souvent par ici, et par exemple dans cette arbre juste là se terre un nid de mésange'' dit Kayden en se dirigeant vers un arbre à trou énorme juste à sa droite.

'' Et ton vacarme, les déranges !'' continua Kayden avec fermeté.

Knuckle se mit à rougir d'embarras et s'assit en silence sur le sol en croisant les jambes et en fermant les yeux.

'' Si tu t'es pointé juste pour me dire ça, c'est sympa mais maintenant tu peux partir si t'as fini, mais merci quand même'' remercia Knuckle tout en étant dans ces pensées.

Il entendit plus aucun bruit et ouvrit les yeux en voyant que Kayden n'était plus là. Il se leva et se mit à regarder autour de lui dans la crainte.

'' _Où il est ?_ '' se demanda-t-il. Soudain quelque chose de dur entra en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête le faisant hurler de douleur.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir une canette de bière voler dans les airs, prêt à tomber par terre. Il l'attrapa avec rapidité et l'examina voyant que c'était une canette verte appartenant à la marque '' _Heineken_ ''.

'' Tiens prends ça ! Maintenant que je me suis montré, et si on discutait ?'' demanda soudainement la voix de Kayden. Knuckle se retourna et voit son étrange interlocuteur sortir des arbres avec une autre canette de bière mais cette fois rouge et de la marque '' _Duff_ ''. Il tirait en plus un sourire ce qui surprit le Beast Hunter.

Après quelque réflexions, les deux s'assirent sur l'herbe en sirotant tranquillement leur bière.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant deux ou trois petites minutes le temps que l'un commence à faire confiance à l'autre afin d'entamer une conversation. Knuckle décida de faire le premier pas.

'' Je m'appelle Knuckle Bine'' commença-t-il

'' Je sais, moi c'est Kayden de la Visière'' répondit Kayden

'' Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connais en animaux ?''demanda-t-il dans la curiosité

'' Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des animaux, mais en vrai je les adores et je crois qu'ils m'adorent eux aussi'' signala Kayden avec un sourire amusé en se rappelant de la fois où un faon s'était approché de lui, le jour où il a rencontré Ponzu et à développer son Nen pour la première fois.

'' Il t'aime bien ?'' demanda Knuckle

'' Oui et je pense que toi aussi ils t'aiment bien et sa se voit grandement''

'' Bien sûr, je suis un Beast Hunter, normal que les animaux m'apprécient'' dit Knuckle en se bombant le torse.

'' Non c'est pas ça ! Tu as juste un chiot qui te tourne autour'' prévenu Kayden en pointant du doigts un petit chiot au poil marron qui remuait la queue et aboyait en courant autour de Knuckle.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Knuckle que le petit chiot courut vers un arbre et fit ces petites commission juste derrière. Knuckle se leva et sortit un sac plastique en se dirigeant vers l'arbre. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa les excréments du petit chiot.

'' Oh mais c'est pas bien de faire tes besoins dans le parc. Tu as un collier non, alors il est où ton maître ?'' demanda-t-il en parlant au petit chiot qui remuait toujours la queue.

'' Il s'est sûrement perdu !'' commenta Kayden en restant assis dans son coin. Le chiot courut directement vers la fourmi-chimère et sauta dans ses bras en donnant des coups de langue sur son visage.

'' (rire) arrête coquin tu me chatouille (rire) ! '' ria Kayden que le chiot continuait à le lécher au visage

'' Tu n'avais pas menti, les animaux t'apprécient énormément, es-tu en train de me cacher que t'es en faîtes toi aussi un Beast Hunter ?'' demanda Knuckle avec un sourire narquois en se retournant vers Kayden avec les bras croisés.

'' Non je suis aucunement un Beast Hunter, je suis juste un romancier qui a fait un carton national avec son premier roman.'' répondit Kayden dans la défensive.

'' Un romancier ?'' demanda Knuckle surpris

'' Ouais, je suis descendu en ville exprès pour publier mon prochain roman quand soudain je te croise dans la rue'' avertit Kayden en haussant les épaules

'' Je sais que j'ai fait un sacré boucan mais bon je suis à la recherche de deux hunter, mon partenaire et moi on les cherche depuis deux jours, ou plutôt je les cherche depuis deux jours.'' révéla Knuckle et s'asseyant à côté de lui.

'' Pour quelle raison tu les cherches ?'' demanda Kayden en regardant l'homme féroce

'' Parce que si on les bats, on pourra faire partir de l'expédition avec notre maître. On a un délai d'un mois pour les battre et après on pourra les rejoindre.''

'' _Un délai d'un mois ? Maître ? Expédition ?_ '' pensa Kayden assez surpris

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' En faîtes je suis venu car on m'a appelé pour dire que mes deux anciens élèves que j'ai rencontré à Greed Island on besoin que je les entraîne pour qu'ils gagnent un combat contre deux autres Hunter.'' expliqua-t-elle_

 _'' Pour quelle raison ils doivent se battre ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité_

 _'' Apparemment ce fut une épreuve imposé par le vieux président de l'association des Hunter, tu sais de qui je fais allusion?'' demanda Bisky en ne voulant pas embrouiller son auteur favoris._

 _'' Oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est Isaac Netero.'' répondit Kayden. En vérité, il savait que peu de chose sur le président des Hunter, il avait juste vu son image sur les écrans télévisés dans ces précédente escapade en ville._

 _'' Exact, apparemment mes deux élèves doivent battre les deux disciplines de l'un des disciple du vieux c'est ce que m'a informé celle qui m'a contacté.'' expliqua-t-elle_

 _'' Eh bien, c'est intéressant tout ça et tu reste combien de temps ici ?'' demanda-t-il_

 _'' Apparemment la date limite pour qu'il réussisse est pour dans un mois. Alors si ils y arrivent pas tout de suite ou que je constate qu'ils sont pas assez prêt, il se peut que je reste le mois entier dans cette ville.'' répondit-elle en se grattant la tête._

 _Fin Flash-back_

'' _Alors cette homme et son partenaire inconnu sont les disciples du disciples du président Netero et les élèves de Bisky sont leurs adversaires_ '' pensa Kayden dans la réalisation.

'' Et c'est une expédition pour où ?'' demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Beast Hunter.

'' C'est à NGL qu'on fera notre expédition, la mission est apparemment classé à un rang bien plus difficile.'' répondit Knuckle en s'allongeant un petit peu sur l'herbe, les bras se servant comme oreiller. Kayden regarda en face de lui avec la pupille des yeux qui tremblait dans tout les sens.

'' _Est ce que leurs missions consiste à nous exterminer ? Ils veulent tous nous tuer c'est ça ?_ '' se demanda-t-il qu'il eut d'un coup une vision du corps de Kaito décapiter, les deux jeunes garçons qui l'accompagnait qui s'enfuirent de la fourmilière.

'' _Oh non, est-ce eux qui les ont prévenu ? Je dois à tout pris rentrer pour informer Neferpitou de cette menace qui risque d'arriver dans peu de temps''_ se dit-il tout en étant en état de choc.

'' Bon'' Il avala le contenu de sa bière et balança la canette dans la poubelle la plus proche et se releva en s'éloignant de Knuckle.

'' Où est ce que tu vas ?'' demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

'' Désolé Knuckle j'aurai bien voulu rester plus longtemps mais malheureusement pour rentrer j'ai de la route à faire et le soleil va se coucher dans peu de temps et j'ai plus de deux heures de routes pour rentrer et j'ai promis que je rentrerai tôt à ma famille'' mentit-il en regardant le Beast Hunter par-dessus son épaule.

'' Oh tu vis pas dans le coin. Pas grave je les attendrai toutes la nuit si il le faut.'' répondit Knuckle avec un petit clin d'œil à la fin

'' Soit raisonnable et ne reste pas jusqu'à minuit'' conseilla Kayden en secouant son index.

'' EH TU ME PRENDS POUR UN GAMIN OU QUOI JE PEUX RESTER AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE JE LE VEUX !'' cria Knuckle largement vexée par son commentaire

'' CHUT ! Les oisillons dorment'' ordonna-t-il avec fermeté en mettant son index devant ses lèvres pour faire le signe du silence. Knuckle mit ces mains sur sa bouche se rendant compte de son erreur

'' Désolé'' dit-il faiblement

'' Pas grave, aller ravi de t'avoir rencontrer Knuckle Bine'' salua Kayden en s'enfonçant dans les bois vers la sortie du parc.

'' Ouais c'est ça salut'' salua Knuckle en gardant un visage neutre. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le sol en essayant de se relaxer sur le sol

'' (rire) _Kayden de la Visière ! Un type sympa !_ '' pensa-t-il en lâchant un petit sourire narquois.

Après quelque minutes de marche, Kayden arriva finalement à la sortie de la ville. En franchissant l'arche de la ville, il courut droit vers la forêt et s'arrêta de courir se cachant derrière un arbre.

'' _C'est bon je crois que je suis assez éloigné_ '' se dit-il quand soudain il enleva son énorme manteau laissant ces ailes blanches à l'air libre et sans plus tarder, il fit un énorme battement d'aile et s'envola dans le ciel et se mit en route pour la fourmilière à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps en ville, dans un vieux bâtiment, de la lumière pouvait être aperçu derrière l'une des fenêtres tandis que le soleil s'apprêtait à se cacher derrière les montagnes à proximités. Le bâtiment était une auberge mais ressemblait beaucoup à une maison qu'un auberge.

Soudain derrière la fenêtre une silhouette féminine fit son apparition. Cette personne possédait une chevelure verte assez familière ainsi qu'un chapeau jaune en forme de boule. Évidement cette personne était Ponzu. Juste après sa rencontre avec Gon, Killua et Kaito, cette dernière courut jusqu'à la frontière comme convenu et une fois en être sortit, elle fut ramener par l'équipe de Kaito qui l'a ramèrent en ville. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive en ville, la camionnette qui l'avait prit s'était arrêté pour prendre le président Netero et son équipe. Ponzu fut finalement confier à la disciple du deuxième disciple de Netero car comme elle avait vu les fourmis-chimère de près, elle pouvait partager des infos essentiel avec eux afin de connaître un peu mieux les adversaires qu'ils auront à affronter le mois prochain.

Après avoir attendu et espérer que Kayden et Pokkuru lui soient ramener sains et saufs, elle commença à s'impatienter quand Gon et Killua sont finalement revenu avec aucun des deux et surtout d'avoir appris qu'il fallait qu'elle attende un mois avant de pouvoir revoir Kayden et Pokkuru. Elle regardait à la fenêtre avec un regard inquiet tout en scrutant l'horizon.

'' _Pokkuru, attends-nous patiemment, nous viendrons te libérer dans un mois promis. Mais sache que je ne suis pas rassurer, te savoir là-bas entourer de ces monstres. Mais je suis sûr que Kayden garde un œil sur toit pour espérer qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal_ '' pensa-t-elle avec inquiétude en lâchant un petit sourire en pensant à la fourmi-chimère mi-humaine, mi-chauves-souris et mi-panthère.

Elle entendit soudainement un grand BAM et se retourna en voyant les deux jeunes Hunter s'entraîner à utiliser le Ren avec Bisky. Enfin pour l'instant, ils s'entraînaient pas parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux à terre dans la fatigue en train de respirer faiblement.

'' QUI VOUS A DIT DE VOUS ARRÊTER, Vous n'avez pas encore atteint les trois heures à maintenir votre Ren. Allez ! On recommence'' ordonna Bisky avec fermeté en tapant dans ces mains. Cette dernière était assise sur un fauteuil avec les jambes croisées tout en tenant le bouquin que lui a offert Kayden.

'' Eh Mémé ! Laisse-nous une pose de quelque minutes, je te rappelle qu'on fait du mieux qu'on peut.'' se plaignit Killua en essayant de se relever sur ces jambes. Cette plainte coûta extrêmement cher à Killua puisque ce dernier reçu un énorme châtiment pour l'avoir appeler Mémé. Des bonds coups du livres de Kayden en pleine tête.

Après plus de cinq minutes de torture, Killua avait maintenant le visage remplit de bosse et de bleu avec ses joues qui avaient gonflés.

'' Retenez bien ça, si vous n'arrivez même pas à laisser votre Ren activer pendant au moins trois heures, vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre Knuckle et Shoot et je ne parle même pas des fourmi-chimère'' dit-elle en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil et ouvrant le livre de Kayden avec enthousiasme.

Les deux hunter était maintenant debout et réactivèrent une nouvelle fois leurs Ren pour essayer d'atteindre les trois heures d'activation. Ponzu se mit à sourire à leurs détermination mais elle pâlit quand elle aperçu devant la porte de la pièce d'à côté une jeune femme dégageant une aura inquiétante. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ondulés qui retombaient sur ses yeux, elle ne portait pas de maquillage et pourtant elle était très pâle et semblait être une personne tout le temps stressé car elle avait les yeux écarquillés de façon intimidantes. Elle possédait de nombreuse cicatrices aux bras car ils étaient recouvert d'une énorme couche de bandage et était vêtue d'une blouse rose clair. Pour finir, elle ne portait que des sandales marrons au pied.

Elle se tenait au coin de la porte en regardant les deux garçon d'un œil bien vaillant et elle faisait également que de trembler en pressant de plus en plus fort sa prise qu'elle avait sur la feuillure de la porte presque à la briser.

'' _Exploser Knuckle et Shoot ! Pulvériser Knuckle et Shoot ! Défoncer ces deux abruties ! Personne d'autre que vous peuvent le faire ! Si vous me décevez se sera QWICK_ '' pensa-t-elle sinistrement avec fermeté.

'' _Pourvu que ce mois passe plus rapidement je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec cette femme ici_ '' pensa Ponzu qui tremblait de peur avec de la sueur qui faisait que de couler de son front.

'' Pour être franche, je m'inquiète surtout pour ceux qui sont en ce moment à NGL. Palm est ce que le président ta dit de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pour un mois? Hé?'' alerta Bisky attirant l'attention de la femme glauque. Cette dernière sortit de sa cachette et fixa la blonde avec intêret.

'' Il..Il..va observer l'ennemi de plus près, ils ont parlés d'étudier leurs adversaires et de réduire leurs nombre de soldat. Ils ont aussi demandé à des spécialiste d'estimer la date de naissance du roi. Mais les scientifiques n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord. Le président à donc choisi de se basé sur la date la plus proche possible. C'est à dire dans deux mois'' expliqua-t-elle avec un ton sinistre.

Pendant ce temps à NGL, Kayden était dans les airs en train de rejoindre la fourmilière avec un regard inquiet sur son visage mais il tira ensuite un joli sourire.

'' (soupir) cette journée en ville m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre ce que nos ennemis prévoient de faire dans les un mois qui viennent. Et puis je me suis fais de nouveaux amis !'' dit-il avec enthousiasme en commençant à accélérer le battement de ces ailes.

Il alla plus vite que d'habitude perçant ainsi le son de l'air. Mais son accélération soudaine alerta un groupe de trois personne qui l'avaient aperçu depuis la forêt. Ces derniers étaient bien caché car ils étaient sous de grands chênes recouvert de buisson autour des troncs. L'un d'entre eux se releva avec un regard neutre en voyant la fourmi-chimère volante s'éloigner de plus en plus loin.

Cette individu était un vieille homme assez âgé, il avaient des cheveux blanc mi-longs attaché en une queue de cheval grâce à un élastique bleu, de grands sourcils blanc, une moustache blanche et une longue barbe qui se dégradait au gris vers la fin. Il avait deux boucles d'oreilles grise sur les lobes de ces oreilles et a des yeux marrons. Il portait un pull blanc dans lequel il nageait dedans au niveau des manches avec des rayures bleus, un sarouel blanc comme pantalon, de longues chaussettes blanches et des Okobo Geta comme sandales.

Le vieille homme mit soudainement une main devant son œil droit, et avec ces doigts il forma un cercle et regarda au travers avec son œil. Il lâcha un sourire amusé en fronçant à peine les sourcils.

'' Je crois qu'on se rapproche de nos petites fourmis'' annonça-t-il que les deux autres personnes sortirent des buissons affichant qu'une silhouette noire.

Alors que Kayden se dépêchait de rentrer, pendant ce temps dans la fourmilière à la salle des coquons des gardes royaux, l'un d'entre eux était en train de bouger. Quand notre héros sera rentrer ou même juste après être rentré il sera choquer d'apprendre que le deuxième membre de la garde rapproché du roi est sur le point de naître.


End file.
